Time travel mix up
by SonGokuSuperSayijin4
Summary: This story completely excludes gt and takes place 16 years after the end of z. Two of the main characters are OC girls, since i figured the series needs more girls. Full descripstion inside. Bascially the girls get taken back in time to a few days before the death of the sayian race and they have to find someway back to their time with the help of the z fighters. Action ensures.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my second dbz fan fic so please read and review. I really want to know what my readers think.

So anyway I dont know about you fellow writers but that description thing rally annoys me because it cuts you off before you can even write an interesting description.

Now as I was trying to put before the description thing so rudely cut me off I was trying to make an interesting summary.

Goshe is the daughter of Goku and Chichi and Hoshi is the Daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. Now that we got that out of the way this story is basically about them finding a time machine bulma was working on and accidently gets sent back in time to a few days before Planet Vegeta gets blown up.

Now its up to Bulma and the Z fighters to somehow get the girls back from the past before they ruin the future and its up to the girls to cope on Frieza's ship. Trust me the story is much better than it seems.

There will be a lot of action and drama and such so just bear with me here.

Now enough of my talking. Here is the story

RINGGGGGGGGGG

"Ughh." I moaned, groggily forcing my eyelids open. They felt as if they weighted a ton. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms, hearing their usual crack.

I tiredly turned to peer over at my dresser to see my phone absolutely spazzing out. I sighed I really shouldn't keep it on Vibrate and ring while I slept. I dragged myself across the bed and picked up the noisy phone. I narrowed my eyes as the phones sudden brightness did not agree with my eyes. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to get them used to the bright light.

" Of course." I muttered as I finally could see who was calling me. I turned my head slightly to look at the clock that was positioned right beside my phone. It was 6 in the morning. Why the heck was she calling me so early?

" Hello?" I yawned, answering the phone and putting it up to my ear.

" Goshe!" The voice on the other end exclaimed. " Oh good your awake! Come over here...now!"

" Hoshi." I moaned, rubbing my forehead. I could hardly stay awake yet alone go over to Hoshi's house. It was clear across the city. " It's 6 in the morning. What is so important that it cant wait a few more hours?"

" Mother has a new invention! She told us that it is a time machine and I want to check it out! Come over now! I cant wait to see if it works." Hoshi explained excitingly.

I pulled the phone a few inches from my ear and sighed. Why must she talk so loud?

" Can't you wait a few hours? Besides Bulma doesn't usually let us mess around with her inventions, so why would she now?... Wait... She doesn't know does she?"

I could practically feel Hoshi smirking on the other line. She just adored getting into mischief and she considered me her partner in crime.

" Nope that's why you need to come over now before she wakes up!"

Hoshi's voice now sounded a bit more urgent than excited. Time was ticking by and I knew that she was hardly managing to keep herself from running down there alone.

" Why don't you just get Trunks to come with you down there? I mean he is there right now." I yawned once more and decided to stand up. I feared that if I continued sitting down then I would fall asleep with her on the phone. It wasn't that much of an odd fear considering I had done it before and had been rudely awakened 15 minutes later by an angry tapping sound on my window. Hoshi had not been very happy that I had fallen asleep with her on the phone and I did not feel like getting scolded by her again.

" No Trunks is staying over your house with Goten remember? They had a test to study for or something."

" Oh ya.." I grinned at the last part. They had said they were studying for a test just so they could have a sleepover on a school day. Goten's room was right beside mine and I had heard them playing video games non stop last night until at least 3, which explained why I was so exhausted at the moment.

Trunks and Goten both attended the same college and had decided to room at home instead of in their own apartment. I didn't blame them, especially Trunks. I mean he only lived in a ginormous mansion and Goten had always been an outdoor kinda guy. He really wasn't made to live in a city.

" Goshe! Are you there?!"

Hoshi's sudden voice rung me out of my chain of thoughts and I quickly tried to recall what we were talking about before.

" Ok, ok I'll be over there in like 15 minutes."

I quickly hung up my phone before Hoshi could add anything else. Hoshi was my best friend, practically my sister. Her and I were almost the same age, though I was around a month or two older than her. She was a very stubborn girl. She no doubt got that from her father, Vegeta. Though she was also a very skilled fighter and a very bright girl. Her and I were both Demi sayians. My parents were Goku and Chichi.

My brother Gohan was now around 31 and was married with a young daughter named pan, while my other brother Goten was around 20 and was still in college. I myself am only 16 and am in 11the grade.

I placed my now quiet and calm phone back on my light brown wooden dresser and cleared the few feet over to my dresser to get dressed. My dark brown monkey tail swayed leisurely behind me almost gracefully, while my walking wasn't as much. I was trudging through my room, getting dressed, bushing my teeth and getting my school supplies ready.

My room was relatively small with just enough room for the essentials. The walls were a light blue with bright orange stripes along the edges and bottoms. My father Goku had picked the colors when I was born and personally I loved it. They were my two favorite colors after all. The rest of my room more or less matched the unique colors. My bed frame was a very light white with a dark blue bed spread and a variety of different colors pillows scattered throughout it. The bed was a full and was pressed firmly against the wall.

I had to resist the urge to crawl right back into the welcoming sheets and fall back asleep. But I didn't want to anger Hoshi. Whenever she was mad she reminded me exactly like Vegeta, which in a way is a bad thing.

I trotted past my large brown dresser and stopped briefly to check out my hair in the large mirror right above it. My hair shoot out in it's usual directions and completely covered my back up until my mid back. It was a midnight black color that stuck up in several spikes, though it wasn't nearly as spiky as my fathers was.

Finally after several seconds of studying it I deemed it alright to be seen with and began straightening my clothes. I wore my required school outfit that consisted of a white bottom down shirt with a blue tie wrapped formally around my neck and a black knee length skirt, though I wore a light blue pair of leggings underneath.

Actually truth be told my wore my normal clothes underneath the trashy school clothes, that way after school I could dispose of the repulsive clothing right away. I was not the type of girl who enjoyed being seen in skirts or anything remotely girly. I was a tom boy in and out. My father had thought me the ways of a warrior the day I learned how to walk.

I had immediately taken to Martial Arts and was pretty good at it if I say so myself. Mother said that I loved fighting almost as much as father did, which always made her worry. I didn't blame mother for worrying though, considering what has happened to father because of his fascination with fighting. Luckily for us father hadn't been severely injured since the Marjin buu fight that occurred before I was born.

I trotted out of my room and down the familiar hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible. I slowly and carefully flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. I then reached into my backpack and pulled out a single sheet of blank paper and a pencil.

I quickly dotted down a note for my Mother and or Father to find when they woke up. I didn't want to awaken them so early, mostly because Mother would most likely interrogate me until I told he the real reason I was going over to Hoshi's house.

After about a minute or so I had finished my note. I had tried to make the note as simple and brief as possible. I absolutely despised lying so I tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

The note read:

" Went to Hoshi's house before school. She needed my assistance with a science experiment. I'll be home after school.

Love, Goshe"

yeah, that ought to be fine.

I gently placed the note on the counter and turned around when I finally realized that I wasn't alone in the room.

" Oh hey Father. Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully, walking over and hugging Goku who had just walked into the kitchen.

" Good morning Goshe. Isn't it a bit early for you to be awake? Mom and I usually have to drag you of bed in the morning. It's a good thing I'm stronger than you or else you would never go to school." Father teased, hugging me back and ruffling my already messy hair. I was the same height as my father so he didn't have to bend down to hug me like he did for mother.

I grinned widely and scratched the back of my head. It was a trait I had gotten from Father.

" Ya well Hoshi called and asked me to go over." I laughed, hoping father wouldn't ask too many questions. Usually he was pretty lenient about the rules so I wasn't too worried.

" Oh ok well have fun then. Tell Bulma and Vegeta I said hi."

And with that Goku patted my head one last time before going over to raid the fridge.

" I will father. Bye see you after school! Love you and tell mother I said Good morning when she wakes up!"

I quickly ran out of the house, only slightly hearing my fathers returning yell of " Bye have a good day! Love you too!"

I sighed in pure relief. I hadn't been forced to lie after all. Good thing Mother wasn't the one who was awake. Usually I wouldn't care if they knew I was going to Hoshi's but since we were going to be messing with things we most likely weren't allowed to be messing with.

I quickly put my two fingers to my forehead before locking onto Hoshi's ki and Instant transmissioning there. Father had thought me how to do this at a very young age. I had been intrigued by the awesome technique the moment I saw it and absolutely had to learn it. It was a very useful technique.

Suddenly my mountainous surroundings were replaced by a large room, one I quickly identified to be Bulma's invention room.

" Ek!" Hoshi exclaimed, stumbling backwards. I laughed at her startled reaction. I loved doing that to people.

" Hey! Warn me next time jerk!" Hoshi teased, whipping my tail with her own chestnut colored one.

" Haha whoops sorry." I grinned, watching as Hoshi quickly regained her composure and glared at me playfully. Her eyes were much like my own. She had dark brown, almost black eyes with dark brown hair, though it wasn't quite as dark as mine. Several pieces of hair stuck out in different directions while the rest fell down to her shoulders. Her skin was a tan color compared to my pale skin and her facial features were a mix of Bulma's soft face and Vegeta's battle hardened face. Her outfit was an exact copy of mine except she wore a black pair of leggings under her skirt. Of course we were going to have to remove the leggings the moment we got to school, but hey, you cant blame a girl for trying.

" So where is this amazing invention that just could NOT wait?" I mocked, emphasizing the not part. I studied that large room and saw nothing that really looked like a time machine. There were gadgets and tools spread out throughout the entire room. The walls were lined with bins that each held one of Bulma's successful experiments. The room was a light Yellow color with bright lights almost completely covering the white ceiling.

Hoshi merely rolled her eyes at me before strolling over to the corner where a very large metal box was placed.

" Wow this is it?" I asked, circling the box. Hmm...It didn't seem very special. It looked like...well a normal box.

" Yup. Let's check out the inside!" Hoshi replied and before I could stop her she pressed a button that was placed on the side of the box and I watched in wonder as the top of the box disappeared, revealing a highly advanced control system with two seats placed in the middle of it.

" Oh wow.." Was all I could say. I was simply flabbergasted by how high tech it was. I mean I wasn't the best with electronics, well actually I am horrible with them, but still I knew enough that some of these materials couldn't have been obtained on earth. I guessed that it was made from the same material as the spacecrafts were.

I snapped out of my shock in time to see Hoshi sitting in the middle of the box, pressing random buttons and seemed to be quite intrigued with something.

" Wow! My mom is such a genius! This is extra ordinary software! I have never seen anything like it before!"

I watched Hoshi nervously. I had a really bad feeling about playing around with this after all.

" Hey Hoshi, maybe we shouldn't play around with this. Its too high tech for us to understand anyway. I don't want to break anything."

Hoshi didn't even bothering to look up at me, she was too busy pressing a bunch of buttons.

" Hoshi..." I warned, looking around uncomfortably.

Hoshi finally looked up at me and sighed. " Fine your probably right. I'll just get mother to show us how it works later."

I sighed with relief, this trouble was just narrowly avoided. I leaned back on the metal box time machine and waited for Hoshi to carefully step out of it.

" Oh no! Hoshi watch where your tail is... Oh no!" I exclaimed as I watched Hoshi's tail accidentally smack into a big button on the middle of the inside of the Time machine.

" Time Machine Activated. Time and place set." A cold robotic voice rang.

" What's going on down here?" I heard a tired voice ask as it entered the room.

I saw a tired Bulma stumble down the stairs that lead to the invention room. Her short blue hair was a mess and she looked like she had trouble just keeping her eyes open.

" what are you guys do...Oh no!" Bulma's eyes shot open as she saw what was happening.

" Bulma what is going o..." I was suddenly cut off as the time machine started blinking.

" Hoshi get out of there!" Bulma and I yelled together. Instinctively I reached out for Hoshi's hand and attempted to yank her out of the Machine.

"Ow! Stop! I cant! My foot is stuck." Hoshi cried, tugging at her foot as proof.

Suddenly an ear piercing sound filled the room and our surroundings suddenly changed. The last thing we saw was Bulma's worried face as she ran towards us.

I felt myself get tossed even farther into the time machine and yelped as my head struck something unusually hard. I tried to turn around to see what it was but the time machine was shaking so frantically that I couldn't even see straight. Lights flashed past us as the machine roared and shook, sending us flying all around the large machine.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was actually a few minutes the machine calmed down and came to a halt.

" Welcome. You have reached your destination. Planet Vegeta Year 719." The Robotic voice informed.

Then as soon as the time machine stopped shaking it started once more, but this time it shook dangerously fast.

" Danger...Danger... Problem detected...Problem detected!"

Before Either Hoshi or I could say or do anything the time machine exploded, sending us flying through the air. Pain shot through my body as the full force of the explosion hit me. I was send crashing into a nearbye tree.

" Ughh..." I groaned, rubbing the top of my head and sitting up. I studied my new surroundings curiously. This grass... It was an odd color...It was a redish color, unlike Earth's light green. I turned my head up slightly to see the sky. The sky was a orangish color with two giant suns high up in the air. This is not Earth. But this place seems familiar. Where have I heard of this kind of place before

" Oh kami no!" I shrieked, finally remembering what the computer had said. I had remembered Vegeta telling Hoshi and I about this place a few years ago. Vegeta seemed to be determined to teach us about our Sayian heritage. I quickly sent a frightened expression to Hoshi who returned a similar expression.

This was our situation at the moment. We were trapped in the past on a Planet called Planet Vegeta. This just so happened to be the same exact planet that Both our fathers were born on and were back many years before our time. Now to top it all off we were stranded here because our only way back home just exploded with us in it.

"This is not good. This is not good at all." I thought to myself.

I attempted to stand up, but instead found myself falling back into my sitting position. As I tried to stand up I felt a throbbing pain fill my body. I winced silently before studying my body for noticeable damage. It didn't take me long to detect the initial cause of the pain because as soon as I glanced at my left thigh I saw a large gash on my leg. It wasn't bleeding that badly but I figured I had cut myself while I was being tossed around like a salad in the time machine.

" Are you alright?" Hoshi asked, walking over to me. I noticed right away that she was caressing her arm. But besides that I didn't notice any other detectable damage. We were pretty lucky to come out of something like that with such minimum damage.

" Ya just my leg got scratched, but besides that I'm fine."

I slowly attempted to stand up once more and this time succeeded.

" Is your arm alright?" I asked after I finally managed to stand up fully, resting most of my weight on my right leg. My tail swayed slowly behind me. Luckily it emerged unharmed from the accident and I couldn't be more thrilled. It was the most sensitive spot on any tail so even a little scratch hurt as bad as if someone stabbed you in the stomach.

" Ya its fine. I think I just fractured it or something when I hit that tree over there." Hoshi said, shooting a angry glare at the tree in question. " Stupid tree."

I laughed lightly at her. She could get angry so easy sometimes.

" Oh here have this." Hoshi said suddenly yanking something from the pocket in her shirt and breaking it in half. " It's a senzu bean. We aren't damaged enough to each have one so half of one should work just fine."

I looked questioningly at her. What was she doing with senzu beans in her pocket?

" Why do you have these inn your pocket?" I asked, happily accepting the same bean and plopped it in my mouth. I made a little face at the taste but swallowed it all the same. The bean had an odd taste to it that apparently my taste buds didn't agree with.

" Well I always carry 2 or 3 senzu beans with me, especially when I spar With Vegeta or you." Hoshi explained, plopping her half of the bean in her mouth as well. " I had put the beans in my pocket so I wouldn't lose them and I guess I forgot they were in there until now."

I smiled to myself as the pain in my leg vanished and tested how well it healed by adjusting myself so half of my weight was on the previously damaged leg.

" I'm glad you did. How many do you have?"

" Um let's see. I have...2 more."

" That's good. We need them in case we get into any more trouble." I muttered under my breath. I had a feeling that we would be getting in a lot of trouble.

" So what are we going to do?" Hoshi finally asked the question that neither of us wished to ask. " The time machine is in pieces and we are back decades before our time. I cant fix the machine because I don't have any tools and the software is beyond even my understanding."

I glanced over at Hoshi who stood a few inches shorter than me and I could see the panic in her eyes. I could tell that she blamed herself for this happening and was afraid that I would too. But I wouldn't. She hadn't meant to press the button and anyway getting angry wouldn't help right now anyway.

" Maybe someone in a nearby village can help us fix this." I offered, walking over to examine the pile of ruble that once posed as our time machine. If Hoshi couldn't fix this then there was no way that I would be able to. I gently kicked at a practically broken piece while I awaited Hoshi's answer. She seemed to be mulling that over in her head.

" No." She finally spoke, catching me off guard. I hadn't expected her to so openly decline my idea.

" How come?"

" Well first of all what if they ask us what that is? We cant just tell them it's a time machine. They would either A think we are crazy or B see us as a threat. Besides whatever we do now will affect the future. If we make one false move then the time line we are in now will be all jumbled up and may not occur exactly like it did in our time."

Wow. I had temporarily forgotten that.

" Ya.. Your probably right." I said sighing and rubbing the back of my neck. " Still we have to go into town and maybe get a lead as to what day it is because remember the planet was destroyed by whats his face." I paused for a brief moment before I remembered the Tyrant's name. " Oh ya his name was Frieza."

Hoshi pondered that for a moment before nodding. " That means we have to find someway off this planet before it explodes." Hoshi's eyes widened and that was when I knew we had come to the same conclusion. That meant that we we...

" We have to find someway on Frieza's ship." I concluded, resting my head in the palm of my hands. The last thing I wanted to do was go anywhere near the Tyrant. Although I never actually met him I hated him. Father and brothers story about him didn't help dim my hatred for the icejin. I mean he had nearly killed my father and brother Gohan on planet Namek years before I was born.

" Can't we just kill him now?" Hoshi asked hopefully.

I gave her a disapproving nod before sighing again. " You know we cant kill him now. I mean you are the one who just gave me a lecture on the importance of not changing the time line. If we killed him now then my father would never go to Planet Namek, therefore never becoming a super sayian, which means that Vegeta would never have come back to Earth to stay so then the planet would be doomed to the androids considering my father wouldn't be strong enough and your father would probably still be out to kill my father. Which also means that we would never be born."

Hoshi blinked at my long explanation and then nodded.

"Ya I know, I know."

I rolled my eyes at her then smiled warily.

" Well anyways we better..." I started to say when suddenly I was interrupted.

" Halt! Who are you and what are you doing in this forest?" A deep voice bellowed from behind me.

I whirled around, startled by the sudden voice. As I turned around I caught a glimpse of Hoshi''s face and she was glaring at the man.

" Answer me you brats!" The man ordered once more.

I stared at the man curiously. He was very tall, probably a good few inches taller than myself and he had short black hair that went straight down his neck and stopped just short of his shoulders. He had a few noticeable scars on his muscular arms and legs and stared at us with pure distaste as he examined our clothing. He wore an odd outfit. It looked a lot like the outfit Vegeta would always wear. He wore blue spandex that stopped just short of his knees and had a large piece of armor that covered his chest and down to his waist. To top it all off he had a large pair of shoulder pads on his large shoulders and an odd green contraption over his left eye.

" Oh ya. That's sayian armor." I thought to myself, suddenly blushing as I remembered what outfits were wearing. Our typical school girl outfits probably stood out like a sore thumb in this place.

" Oh um sorry sir we err were just on a walk and got lost." I lied, deliberately not making eye contact with the man. Gosh I was a horrible liar.

The man glared at us. He obviously didn't believe my lie and I didn't blame him, I wouldn't have believed it if I was him either.

" What are you brats wearing?!" The sayian roared, gesturing to our slightly ripped black and white school girl outfits and our multicolored leggings. " You know very well that you are expected to be clothed in your usual battle armors at all times, especially today." He then narrowed his eyes at us.

" Speaking of which shouldn't you girls be at the power testing?"

Hoshi and I just stared at him blankly. What the who now?

" Um excuse us sir but can you please clarify what you are speaking of?" I asked as politely as possible.

The sayian stared at us in disbelief before sighing and shaking your head.

" You girls are past the age of 15 correct?"

Hoshi and I both nodded in response, awaiting for him to continue.

" Then you should be at the power testing. You should be aware of this already. Every once in a while Lord Frieza issues a power level testing for people between ages 15 and 26. If your power level exceeds the set amount then you will be escorted onto his ship and serve as one of his warriors to conquer planets." The sayian explained patiently, though his eyes looked at us as though we were the stupidest people in the world. I could feel Hoshi tensing beside me, no doubt using every ounce of her will power not to smack the guy right in the face.

" Oh yes of course. I am very sorry that must have just slipped our minds." I gently slapped my forehead as if I was annoyed at myself for forgetting such an obvious thing.

" well your very..err.. polite for a sayian." The sayian narrowed his eyes at me, as if suddenly doubting that I was a sayian. I swung my tail out to the side in an effort to prove to him that I was, in fact a sayian. They didn't need to know about the human part. I didn't want them to target Earth sooner than they were already planning to.

The sayian seemed to brush his thinking aside as he turned around and started walking away.

" Oh whatever, it doesn't matter, now come with me. I'll personally escort you two the power testing arena but first I have to get you guys properly fitted. Actually first all what are you wearing? That is the most repulsive thing I have ever seen."

I heard Hoshi growl lightly beside me and slapped her leg with my tail in warning.

" Oh well we just thought we would wear something different for a day. I mean the armor can get pretty dull. But ya your right this outfit isn't nearly as...er...appealing as the battle armor. Now please take us so we can change out of these..._ repulsive._...clothing."

" More like please take us so we can change into even more repulsive clothing. This outfit looks like paradise compared to that monstrosity.

The sayian merely shrugged again and we began following him through the forest. I took one last look at our demolished time machine before we were completely out of view of it. Now what were we supposed to do?

I studied our surroundings carefully. Vegeta sure wasn't kidding when he said that Planet Vegeta was as red and as hot as fire. I had to constantly wipe my forehead with my forearm to rid myself of the sweat that was welling up there.

Though the heat was the least of our worries at the moment. We were currently stuck in this time with no way what so ever to get back to ours. It seemed that the only thing we could do was wait and pray to kami that Bulma could duplicate the time machine quickly and get us out of here.

My tail suddenly tensed as I felt it brush past a pointy leaf and I recoiled it to wrap around my waist. I absolutely hated wearing my like this but it will have to do for now. I had to act at least somewhat Sayian like for at least a little bit, though I could tell that I wouldn't keep my tail like this for long.

I sighed to myself. How did we get into this situation? The future as we know it rests solely in our hands now. Anything we do or say now could completely mess up the future that we live in. Even though our own time line wouldn't be affected I didn't care. I had to make sure this time line occurred in the exact steps that it occurred in my time, even if it meant us being a little uncomfortable.

Yes I was determined to make it through this without causing much damage to the time line. I glanced behind me at Hoshi and she nodded at me, almost as if she knew exactly what I had been thinking.

But there was still a small problem. How would we not damage the time line? I mean wouldn't just our presence here damage it a bit? I sighed once more. This was going to be harder than I thought.

So what do you guys think about it so far? Please read and review.


	2. Power testing arena Hoshi's Mistake

I was suddenly awoken by a loud bang. I shot up into a sitting position and quickly scanned the room, searching for the source of the loud noise.

" Bulma what the hell was that?" Vegeta growled sleepily from beside me, sitting up as well. He was obviously annoyed to be woken up from his slumber.

" How the hell should I know?" I hissed back, swinging my feet over to the side of the bed and slipped on my fuzzy pink slippers, wiping my eyes sleepily in the process. " It's probably just Hoshi getting into trouble again."

I sighed warily and started walking towards the door while stretching.

" Well then tell them to quiet down." Vegeta grumbled, laying back down and closing his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out into the hallway. What was Hoshi doing awake at 6:30 in the morning anyway? We usually woke her up at 7:30 since her school starts at 9. Even then we have to fight her to get up. Well actually Vegeta has to fight her to wake up, because usually he would have to literally drag her out of bed.

I dragged myself down the hallway, listening for any other noise that would identify where Hoshi was. I was only a few feet down the hallway when suddenly the house started shaking like it was caught up in a very powerful hurricane.

" what the hell are they doing?!" Vegeta snarled, emerging from their bedroom and glaring at me.

" Go tell the brats to shut up, women!"

I ran a hand through my already messy blue hair and glared at Vegeta, barely managing to keep my balance within the shaking house.

. Usually I would have scolded him for calling me women instead of my proper name but right now I was preoccupied with worrying about something else. It took me a few moments but I finally realized where the Hoshi was. She had to be messing around in my invention room.

I quickly whirled around and quickened my pace down the hallway until I arrived at the last door in the large hallway. The door that was usually locked tight was wide open and two voices could be filtered though the open door.

" Oh Goshe is here too. That makes more sense." I grumbled as I stumbled down the shaking stairs.

" What's going on down here?" I asked loudly, trying to raise my voice over the sound of the rumbling.

It was then that I could make out frantic voices and leaned over the side of the stairs to see Goshe trying to pry Hoshi from the blinking and shaking time machine.

" Bulma whats happening?!" Goshe yelled, her voice plain with worry as she couldn't manage to get Hoshi out of the time machine. Hoshi was busily trying to free her foot from whatever it was that caught onto it.

" Get away from there!" I cried, clearing the last several steps with great ease. " It's about to leave!"

But I was too late. All of a sudden a bright light filled the room and blinded me momentarily. All I heard was the destination of the time machine and then there was silence. After the bright light finally disappeared the house ceased it's rumbling I glanced around only to find the time machine gone and along with it the two young girls.

" Bulma what the hell happened? I thought I told you to shut the brats up." Vegeta barked, clearing the stairs within seconds and appearing behind me.

" They're gone." Was all I could manage to say. I still couldn't believe the events that had just occurred in front of me just moments ago. This is not good. This is not good at all.

" What are you talking about Bulma?" Vegeta asked, his tone lowering and his face expressed his confusion.

" The time machine... The girls accidentally triggered the time machine and they disappeared."

I stared down at the ground, my legs felt like they were made of jelly.

" What? That's not so bad. They can just use it to come back right?" Vegeta asked, a flash of worry appeared in his eyes but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

I slowly and sadly shook my head.

" I wasn't finished with it yet. It may have been able to get to that time and place but there is no way it could return. I was going to fix that this afternoon..."

Now the worry in Vegeta's eyes was evident.

" Bulma, what time and place did the time machine say it was going to?"

I pondered that for a moment before recalling what the robotic voice had stated before it and the girls disappeared.

" Planet Vegeta year 719..." I whispered in a tone just loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

His eyes immediately widened as he heard the location and time.

" That's not good! That's not good at all!" Vegeta growled, fists clenching at his side. " That was the year the planet was destroyed by Frieza. They are going to be killed! Besides that they will stick out like a sore thumb to the sayians. Well at least I thought them sayian..."

Vegeta quickly turned around and walked swiftly towards the stairs, stopping just before he stepped on the first step.

" I will go call Kakorrott and his wife and tell them what happened. I'll also get Trunks and Gohan over here to help you build another time machine fast."

Before I could respond Vegeta had flown up the stairs and I could vaguely hear him jogging down the hallway.

I sighed once more and walked over to my tools and equipment. Vegeta was right I had to constuct another one as soon as possible. Though what worried me was it had taken around 2 months for me to build the first time machine and it still wasn't even finished. With the help of Trunks and Gohan than maybe it would be ready in one month...

" Come on you two." I pleaded, mentally urging them on. " Just survive long enough for us to come get you, but please try not to mess up that time's time line.

Goshe:

The trip through the forest didn't take long and in almost no time at all we were in a Sayian village. I stared in awe at the village and all the Sayians. The village was much different then they were on Earth. No wonder Vegeta had acted so odd when he first roomed on Earth after the events on Namek. They were much more high tech and the houses were larger than most Earthling homes. But what enticed me the most were all the Sayians. In my life I had only ever seen 2 full blooded Sayians so I was amazed to see so many. They all had different hair styles. Some were straight and not very spiky, while others had even spikier hair than Father or Vegeta. Some had long hair and others had short hair and I even saw a few who sported no hair at all, much like Nappa. One thing I noticed though was that everyone's hair was a midnight black color.

They all wore armor similar to the Sayian who had found us in the forest, though there were a few differences. It made our clothes stand out like a sore thumb. I noticed a few Sayians giving us strange glances as they saw our clothes. I stared down at the ground as we walked by a particularity large group of Sayians. For some reason I felt very embarrassed to be seen in clothes so different than theirs.

" Oh here we are. This is where we can get you guys something appropriate to wear." The Sayian said, breaking me out of my trance.

" Huh?"

I looked up from the ground to see a building that was a bit smaller than the others and carefully read the sign. Thank kami that Vegeta thought us how to speak and read Sayian, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to communicate with the Sayian in the first place. Though we had an obvious accent to the language and that also seemed to earn us some strange looks.

The sign above read

" Sayian armor and scouters."

Wow these places were very specific.

Hoshi and I nervously followed the large Sayian inside the small store and immediately started observing our surroundings. I was amazed by what was inside the small store,There appeared to be thousands of pieces of sayian armor and the spandex that they wore underneath.

" Hello how may I help you?" A small male Sayian with straight black hair asked, emerging from behind a row of uniforms.

" These two girls need a proper uniform. They shall be attending the power testing and we are running late." The Sayian that escorted us here ordered, gesturing to Hoshi and I.

The Sayian tailor studied us for a moment before nodding. " Very well Gozel."

Oh so Gozel was his name. I need to take note of that.

The Sayian tailor took a few steps closer to us and I instinctively tensed. He observed Hoshi and I for a few more seconds before turning around and walking towards a shelf in the far corner. The 3 of us waited patiently and watched as the small Sayian tailor sorted through several shelves before he seemed satisfied and removed two pairs of armor along with 2 pairs of gloves, two spandex suits, 2 pairs of white gold tipped boots and two scouters.

" These should fit. You can go get changed in the back rooms over there." The Sayian tailor instructed, shoving the uniforms into Hoshi and I's hands and pointed to a room in the far corner.

I nodded swiftly and muttered a quiet "Thanks" Before pulling Hoshi towards the room we were instructed to.

As soon as we entered the room I shut it tightly behind us. I carefully studied the small room and noticed there was literally nothing in here except a chair and a mirror in the far corner of the small room.

" They expect us to wear this?" Hoshi asked, her voice was dripping with disgust.

" I guess so." I muttered back, dropping the armor on the ground and starting to remove my school clothes.

Hoshi sighed lightly before following my lead. I slowly removed my clothes, leaving only my undergarments on before turning to look at the repulsive Sayian armor.

" Oh well at least it's blue." I muttered, picking up the spandex and putting it on. I was quite surprised to find out that it was in fact very stretchy and actually very comfortable. The spandex went down to my ankles and was more of a tank top on the top.

Once that was finally on I worked on getting the Sayian armor over my head. It was surprising easier to put on then it looked and, much like the spandex it slid on easily, though the shoulder pads proved to be a bit of an issue.

I glanced over to see Hoshi struggling to get her head in the armor and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

" Need some help?" I mocked, crossing my arms and grinning at her.

That teasing comment earned me a glare and then a snicker.

" No I can get this on just fine. By the way nice outfit."

I smirked back at her and rolled my eyes before bending down and pulling on the white gold tipped boots and Gloves. I wiggled my hands and toes slightly to get used to the feeling of the new boots and gloves. The boots I could get used to but the gloves were a different story. It felt very odd to have gloves on, seeing as I never wore gloves before, not even during the winter. I had always refused to wear them because they got in the way a lot whenever I fought.

" Hurry up in there you two! You are already late as it is!" Gozel ordered, his voice giving away his impatience.

" Ya ya ya." Hoshi growled, finally managing to pull the armor on over her and quickly yanked on her gloves and boots.

We both walked over to the mirror and took a moment to study our new outfits.

" This is definitely going to take some getting used to." Hoshi grumbled, gently putting the scouter on.

I nodded in agreement and placed my scouter on as well. The white armor made me look more muscular than I really was and the shoulder pads stuck straight up on both sides. I wasn't a big fan of the clothes but hey it wasn't like I could do anything about it. Apparently Hoshi and I were given the exact same outfits.

I could hardly recognize ourselves with the strange armor on. Though I was glad that the spandex was blue, that way I could wear at least something that had my favorite color. It felt strange wearing the scouter ad annoyed me because part of it went over my left eye, making that side of my vision see everything in green

" Please State your name." A voice suddenly ordered loudly in my ear.

" Ow." I complained. The sudden voice hurt my eardrum. It didn't take me long to realize that the voice had come from my Scouter.

" Processing...Processing... Name is ow."

" Oh no! My name isn't ow." I yelled frantically, fumbling with my scouter to try to find a way to change my name.

" Please state your correct name." The voice spoke again.

I sighed in relief.

" My name is Goshe."

" Processing...Processing...Is Goshe your name?"

" Yes."

" Name has been recorded, name has been recorded."

I glanced over at Hoshi to see her laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at her and couldn't help but smile. He had heard the mix up and apparently found it quite amusing.

" Nice going ow." Hoshi sneered, setting up her own scouter.

" why thank you." I thanked sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at her.

" Come on!" Gozel snarled from outside the door. " Don't make me drag you two out of there."

" We're coming!"

My patience with him was wearing low as well. He was so demanding.

I allowed my tail to sway behind me instead of keeping it wrapped around my waist and took one last look in the mirror before walking over to my clothes and removed a capsule from my skirt pocket and placed it inside my armor before finally walking over to the door and opening it.

" We are done. We can leave now."

Gozel grunted in response and we left the store without another word. As we walked through the town I suddenly remembered something and slowed down slightly so I was standing beside Hoshi.

" Did you bring the senzu beans with you?" I whispered, making sure my voice as only loud enough for Hoshi to hear.

She gave me a quick nod before looking around and reaching into her armor and brought out the 2 beans and then just as quickly she placed them back in her armor.

" Good. I was afraid you had forgotten."

" Well of course I didn't. Did you remember the capsule?"

I nodded swiftly.

" What are you two brats whispering about now?" Gozel snarled, turning around to look at us, suspicion glinting in his eyes.

I looked up at Gozel and, with the best innocent voice I could muster I replied.

" We are just talking about the power level testing. We cant wait to try out and hopefully we will make it on Lord Frieza's ship."

I made sure to add a hint of excitement in my voice and smiled at Gozel.

Gozel nodded understandingly before smirking. " I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you. Not many Sayian females have made it onto Frieza's ship. Especially not girls your age."

" Well it'll be fun just to try now wont it?"

Gozel gave me another strange look before turning back around and focusing on where he was leading us.

I smiled at myself at my accomplishment. What do you know, maybe I wasn't that bad of a liar after all.

I gently reached into my armor and felt around in there until I finally found the small capsule I had placed in it. I gently pulled my hand back out of my armor, leaving the capsule inside. I was relived to find that it hadn't slipped out during the walk.

Inside of the capsule was a family air loom that my father had passed onto me when I was 8. I always carried it around with me no matter where I went. I used to wear it around with me until Bulma offered to make me a capsule case for it so that it was easier for me to carry around. She told me that father would always carry it around with him when he was young as well and that it sometimes got in the way of his fighting.

As I had gotten older I had started keeping the power pole in the capsule more and more until it got to the point that I would only carry it around if it was in it's capsule case. I brought it around with me almost every where I went, though I hardly ever actually used it. But for some reason I felt like I would be using it a lot more in this time line.

" Here we are. I cant take you any further. Just go straight through those double doors and you will find a large group of other Sayians. Get into a line and wait. It shouldn't be long until the power levels will be judged, heck with how late we are the power level testing could have already started." Gozel informed, turning around and stalking away.

" Thank you sir!" I called back, waving good bye.

Gozel merely held his hand up before disappearing within the large crowd of passing by Sayians.

" Ready to go in?" Hoshi asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I turned towards her and nodded warily. " Ready as I'll ever be."

We both turned around and gripped the cold metal handle that lead to the power testing arena. The building was huge and reminded me of a dome, the only difference was it was black instead of see through.

We both pulled the door open in union and peered inside the large building. I was surprised to see that not many sayians were here. Then again the only sayians who were allowed to try out were sayians between 16 to 26. I guess Frieza preferred his men young, which in the long run made a lot of sense. That way they could serve him longer than say a 60 year old sayian could. I guessed that there were maybe 200 sayians spread out though the building. I was also shocked to see that not many decorations and or furniture items were in the building. In fact the only think in the entire room were several benches in the corner and a few banners placed freely throughout it. Wow they weren't very big on decorations here.

" Hey you two! Get over here!" A voice hissed and then suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me back. I stumbled backwards before gaining my stance and turning on the person who grabbed me. I was about to ask why the heck he did that but Hoshi cut me to it. The same person had apparently pulled her back as well.

" What the hell was that for?!" Hoshi growled, whipping around to glare at the guy who so rudely pulled us backwards.

The sayian in question was a male and looked to be around 17, but I couldn't be sure. Sayians always had a youthful appearance until a few weeks before they died, or at least that's what Vegeta had told us. I once again mentally thanked Vegeta for insisting we learn more about the Sayian race. The guy wore an outfit similar to Gozel's though he was roughly several inches shorter then him. He appeared to be only an inch taller than myself. He also had short black hair that stuck out of his head in several small spikes. He looked kinda cute compared to the other sayians I had seen so far on this planet.

" Trying to keep you two out of trouble. If one of Lord Frieza's men saw you out of the lines then you would be punished." The older Sayian snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at us. It was only then that I realized that the Many sayians were all gathered in 3 straight lines. Wow these people were sure strict.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hoshi open her mouth to snap back at the Sayian but I cut her off instead. The last thing we needed was to piss someone off.

" Thank you for helping us." I thanked, holding my hand out to the sayian. " My name is Goshe and this is Hoshi, whats your name?"

The older sayian gave me an odd look before taking my hand and shook it. Why was everyone giving me such strange looks today? Was I not acting like a normal sayian?

" I'm Koza."

" Nice to meet you Koza." I smiled briefly at him before jabbing Hoshi in the side with my elbow quickly. Hoshi had been growling at him and I hoped that by jabbing her it would get her to stop.

" Your a strange Sayian now aren't you." Koza scoffed, returning his arms into a crossed position.

I grinned widely at his statement and rubbed the back of my neck, my tail swaying lazily behind me.

" haha Well I guess."

" Attention everyone! The power testing shall now begin. Please stay where you are in your line. You will each be tested so just wait your turn." A voice commanded throughout the room.

I tensed slightly at the sudden noise but instantly returned to my carefree pose. There was no need to be worried. I knew that we would make it on the ship. Speaking of which I need to lower my power level down to a normal sayian power level. I think a power level of around 20,000 would do just fine.

Hoshi and I waited patiently as 6 humanoid aliens made their ways down the 3 lines, calculating each sayians power level down right beside their name. By the looks on their faces none of the Sayians had a high enough power level for their taste.

After about half an hour of waiting one of the humanoids finally arrived close to us.

" State your name boy." The pink humanoid man commanded, stopping briefly in front of Koza.

" My name is Koza, sir!" Koza answered obediently, his body straightening up as he talked and his arms uncrossed and dangled beside his body.

" A power level of 12,000 huh? Not bad...Not bad at all." The pink humanoid smirked, marking that down on his sheet before continuing down the line and stopped in front of me.

" Thank you sir." Koza thanked, his body relaxing as the Humanoid shifted his attention to me.

" State your name." The pink humanoid repeated, looking up at me. By the look on his face I guessed that he wasn't expecting much from me. I guessed that sayian females weren't all that strong on this planet.

" Goshe sir." I replied, mimicking the tone that Koza had just used.

I tensed briefly as the pink humanoid pressed a button on the side of his scouter and recorded the power level that appeared. His light purple eyes widened at the power level that appeared.

" My, my. A power level of 20,000? That's the highest I have ever seen for a sayian, let alone a female sayian." The alien smiled at me before doting down my power level and continuing on down the line.

" crap!" I thought to myself, panic filling my body. Did I over estimate a normal sayians power level and show an unbelievable power level? My tail trashed nervously behind me as my body tensed even more.

" State your name." The humanoid repeated once more. Wow that must have been annoying, repeating that same line over and over again to every person.

" Hoshi."

Hoshi glared at the humanoid, arms crossed and tail sticking up in pure confidence. I rolled my eyes at her posture and had to stifle a giggle. Hoshi was enjoying this whole being stronger than every else on this planet thing. Actually at this moment we were probably the most powerful beings in the entire universe.

I watched as the humanoid pressed the side button on his scouter once more and waited patiently for him to state the power level that appeared.

" Yow!" The humanoid hollered as the scouter in his ear exploded, no doubt from a power level too high for it.

I Immediately jabbed Hoshi in the ribs once more before whispering under my breath.

" What the hell are you doing?! Keep your power level at 20,000. Don't risk our future just for fun."

Hoshi just rolled her eyes at me before nodding reluctantly.

The humaniod stared from Hoshi to his broken scouter in confusion. I took a deep breath, waiting for the worst. Several different scenarios raced through my mind, none of them ending very well. I bite my lip harshly as suspicion passed through the humanoid eyes before he finally decided to reply.


	3. Settling in and new comrades

Sorry for any gramatical errors, i just wrote alot and really dont feel like rereading this whole thing. I have decided to rate it T just because of kissing or whatever though there will be no actual sexual content in this besides maybe talk about it. Please comment what you think. I base my updates on reviews. Thanks

" Please excuse me for a moment. It seems my scouter went on the fritz."

And with that the alien trotted over to a large bin on the other side of the room and tossed his broken scouter into the bin before picking up a new one and put it on. He stood there for a moment as he programed it to match his destroyed one before returning to stand in front of Hoshi.

" I apologize for the technical difficulties. That was an old scouter and it probably just finally gave out. Now I'll take your actual power level."

The humanoid pressed the button on the side of the scouter and we waited once again for a power level to appear.

" Ohh a power level of 19,600. That is also very high."

The humanoid smiled once more before continuing down the line. There weren't many people behind us so it wouldn't be long until they announced who was chosen to board the spaceship.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Koza was giving Hoshi and I an interested look.

I turned around to look at him and gave him an confused look.

" Huh what are you staring at?" I asked, looking behind Hoshi and I, expecting to see something interesting behind us, but instead I saw nothing but a wall.

Koza chuckled at my oblivious reaction before rolling his eyes.

" No stupid. You two just have pretty high power levels for a sayian. Especially a female sayian."

I smiled lightly once more before shrugging.

" haha well our parents were pretty strong warriors."

That was one of the first true things I had said since we arrived here in the past a couple of hours ago. I sighed inwardly. I was becoming a liar.

Kazo simply shrugged before smirking again.

" Well whatever."

I smiled briefly once more before turning to look at Hoshi. I glared at her and she just grinned back at me. I was going to have to have a talk with her later about not being such a dang show off with her power.

" Attention! Attention! I am about to announce the sayians that made the list to join Lord Frieza's army. Will the sayians I name please walk to the doors located in the far right corner of the room and check in with the attendant standing there." The intercom boomed, making my ears feel like they were bleeding once more.

" The sayians who made the list are as followed. " Redoz, Koza, Hoshi and..." The voice suddenly cut off as if the announcer was having a difficult time reading the last name on the list. " Go..Goshe?

What the heck? Who names their child that?!"

I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that the announcer temporarily forgot that all of the sayians in the room could hear his last comment.

" Um sir you do realize that the others heard that last part through the microphone right?" A different voice asked, the microphone seemed to just barely manage to catch onto his voice.

" Oh um yes of course." The main announcer stammered, obviously embarrassed. " Will the four I just mentioned please make their way to the door I had mentioned earlier. Thank you."

And with that the intercom went staticy before going completely silent.

" Hey looks like we made it!" I cheered, my voice full of fake enthusiasm. Truthfully I just felt repulsed at the idea of being part of Frieza's army but that was something I would have to keep to myself for the time being.

Kazo smirked in agreement before striding off to the far corner where the person mentioned by the announcer was awaiting the arrival of the four lucky sayians who made the cut.

As Hoshi and I trotted over to the alien that was waiting for us we received jealous glares and angry comments from the fellow sayians who weren't strong enough to make the cut.

" How the hell did those two girls make the list? They don't look strong at all!"

" I bet they only made the cut because they are pretty. They must need some entertainment on that ship."

" Those people must be out of their minds for choosing those two weak girls instead of me."

By the time we finally managed to get to our assigned corner Hoshi was practically vibrating beside me. She was outright outraged by the sayians comments. If there was anything Hoshi hated more than being mocked then it was being called weak.

" calm down Hoshi. It doesn't matter what they think." I assured her, linking my arm with hers and smiling at her. " Besides you that if we wanted we could beat them all."

Hoshi just chuckled slightly before smiling back and together we stopped in front of the assigned sayian and glanced up at him, awaiting further orders.

" Welcome recruits. Now I will explain to you the rules and regulations to this honor, the honor of serving under Lord Frieza as part of his army." The red monster alien thing instructed. I found it difficult to concentrate on his words, due to his rough accent. It was obvious that he didn't speak Sayian all too well.

" and once we get inside you will each be put into squads. You will then meet your new comrades and the squad captain will tell you what to do from then on." The red monster finished, turning around and walked through the large metal doors, gesturing for us to follow him.

Hoshi and I waited patiently for Koza and the other selected Sayian to follow the monster before I grabbed Hoshi's wrist and whispered quietly to her.

" What did he say?"

Hoshi looked at me and rolled her eyes.

" He just rambled on about what to do and what not to do on the ship and about how it was mandatory to treat the people above us with utmost respect and shit like that."

I nodded once and Hoshi and I had to jog a but to catch up with the others. The red monster lead us up a spiral staircase and down several halls until we reached a highly decorated room with numerous little pods placed in their assigned corners on the sides of the room.

" This is the docking bay. From here you will enter the pods over on the sides and they will take you to Frieza's ship. The flight should only take about an hour or so. Now, before I explain how to operate the pods have any of you ever been in one?"

I glanced around the room and wasn't surprised to see that the 2 other sayians had never been in one before. Vegeta had said that only warriors on Frieza's ships were allowed to use the high tech space pods.

The red monster sighed gently before shaking his head warily.

" Ya I didn't expect any of you to have before. But anyway, as I'm sure you all can see the pods are specifically designed for only one person. There is just enough room in each pod for one person to fit comfortably. After my explanation you each will board the pod I will assign to you and from there you will leave for the mother ship, as I have stated earlier. Although there are a few things you need to be aware of in the pods. At the front of each pod there is a wide screen that will display information about either your destination and its inhabitants or where you are in space at that moment. There is also a special feature that has been just installed recently that allows you to talk face to face with your fellow squad mates. All you have to do is enter the specific pod's number that you wish to speak with and a picture of them will come up on screen. This allows teams to plan while on their way to plunge a planet."

The red monster droned on and on for what seemed like hours, talking with us about the small little pod. I was geniality surprised to hear that so much programming was in such a small pod.

" Now are there any questions about the pods before you go? Any other questions can be dealt with by your assigned squad captain."

Silence filled the room as the four of us just exchanged glances and shook our heads.

" Good. I will now inform you of which pod you will be riding in. Koza will be riding in pod number 1 in the far corner to your right, Redoz will be boarding pod number 2, Hoshi shall be boarding pod number 3 and Goshe will be riding in pod number 4." The red monster than left without another word, shutting the doors tighly behind him. There was no backing out now. I turned to Hoshi and nodded. Hoshi nodded back as we both had a slient conversation.

" I'll video you as soon as I get into the pod." I promised, resisting the urge to hug Hoshi. I knew that public displays of affection to a comrade was not something that sayians tepically did, or ever did. The last thing Hoshi and I needed was for even more suspision to be placed on us.

I quickly trotted to my assigned pod and looked it over. The pod was considerably small and was very plain. The only things on the white pod was a purple window on the side and and small door in the front.

I mentally replayed the instructions the red monster had given us about how to operate the pods and remembered that the pod could only be opened via scouter. I fumbled with my scouter for a few seconds before I finally found the correct button to press.

" Pod door opening...PLease stand back...Pod door opening...PLease stand back."

I stepped back just in time to miss getting hit in the head by the now opening space pod.

" You may now enter." My scouter chirped before going silent once more.

I hesitantly peeked inside the pod and slowly manuevered me way inside. I was expecting to be very cramped in the tiny pod but I was surprised to find that there was just enough room for me to comfortabley sit back and extend my legs fully having to bend them much.

Once I was completely inside and sitting down the pod door closed shut beside me and the large screen in front of me flickered on. The screen took up a good part of the pod and seemed to be around the same size as a medium sized flat screen tv on earth.

" Get ready for lift off...Destination is …..Lord Frieza's ship...Launch beginning in 5..." I leaned fully back in my seat, hands gripping the sides of the plush lavender seat. "4...3...2..." I took a deep breath and got ready for the suddenly jolt that no doubt came with blasting off. " 1."

I hardly had time to acknowledge the robotic voice's last number before I was pushed even further back into my seat. I could hardly lift my head off of the seat to see out the window and as soon as I finally did manage to lift up my head the pod sped up even faster and my head was pushed back agianst the seat with a sickening thud.

" OW!" I complained, wishing I could move my arms so I could try to rub the pain in the head away.

After a few more extremely long, agonizing seconds the force lessened until I could feel it no longer. I hesitantly picked my head up off the seat once more and finally managed to look out of the window.

To say I was amazed would be an understatement...i was...i was... I was flabbergasted by the breathtaking view. Stars dotted the horizon and darkness completely surrounded me. I took one last glance back at the planet vegeta which was but only a speak in the seemingly endless black of space.

Suddenly Hoshi's voice jolted me out of my trance and I tore my vision away from the window to focus on the screen in front of me.

" Oh hey Hoshi." I greeted cheerfully. The beautiful view of space managed to up my spirits so that I was almost as cheerful as always. Key word there is 'almost'.

" What were you doing Goshe? You seemed to be zoned out."

I smiled widely and rubbed the back of my head, my elbow gently grazing the top of the pod.

" Sorry I was just staring out the window. Isn't the view just gorgeous?"

Hoshi rolled her eyes and snorted.

" Goshe that is the least of our problems."

I sighed, the uneasy feeling that had filled me since we first arrived in this time returning. Leave it to Hoshi to break my good mood so fast.

I guess Hoshi saw the sad expression on my face because I heard her sigh as well and I looked up to see her smiling weakly at me.

" But yes space is a very appealing site."

That last comment brought a smile back to my face and I nodded my head in agreement and mouthed a small 'thanks".

" So what can we do? We can't just wait for my mom to make another time machine to rescue us. If I remember correctly it took her around 2 months just to make the one we came here with, and that one wasn't even finished."

" Hmm I'm not sure... We don't really have many options, I mean we cant very well change the course of history in this time line so whatever we plan we have to be subtle. We cant draw too much attention to ourselves. The last thing we need is to be known around the ship, then it will make our unnoticeable disappearance plan... well...noticeable."

Hoshi nodded quickly and opened her mouth to start our planning when another face suddenly appeared beside Hoshi's.

" Err hello?" I asked, wondering why one of the others would want to video chat with us.

" Hey." Kazo replied. He had his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

" What do you want?" Hoshi growled, her patience wearing thin.

Kazo just scowled at her and Hoshi scowled right back, creating great tension between the three of us. I swear I could feel the anger vibrating off of them all the way from their own pods.

" Um what Hoshi meant was what is the reason for your ummm delightful presence?" I asked as politely as possible in an attempt to clear away some of the tension.

Kazo growled once more at Hoshi before directing his attention to me. Or at least I think he was looking at me. It was hard to determined exactly who he was looking at through the video screen.

" Well considering we are all going to Frieza's ship together I figured we might as well know each other. I heard it is handy to have allies on Frieza's ship. It is a predator and prey ship. If you aren't careful than you can easily be killed by someone stronger."

I stared at him for a moment, stunned. The ship is that dangerous? I never really thought about it before. In hindsight I shouldn't be that surprised, I mean considering how the tyrant acted it was really no surprise that his men were similar to him.

" So we are all pretty strong, the other warriors on Frieza's ship couldn't be that much of a challenge right?" I looked innocently up at Kazo. Though I was truthfully confused by his words. Why would anyone want to hurt us anyway? That last thought kept reappearing in my mind so I decided to quickly add it to my last spoken question. " And why the heck would they even want to hurt us anyway? We didn't do anything to them?" That last question earned me a snicker from bother Kazo and Hoshi. I sent a quick glare at Hoshi before allowing my face to return to its happy go lucky smile and complete look of innocence.

" Wow you really don't know much about that ship now do ya? What were you raised under a rock? Besides shouldn't your dad have served on the ship at least once, considering he had a power level like yours?"

My happy smiled took on a tinge of nervousness. Looks like I would have to lie again.

" Oh um no. Well yes he did serve on the ship at one point but..." MY voice trailed off. What was I supposed to say? He um died? Yes that sounded good. " But he died on one of his latest missions. He was..err.. protecting a friend."

Kazo's eyes widened at that statement and Hoshi slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. What? Did I say something wrong?

" Your father died protecting a friend? What the hell type of sayian was he?! Sayians don't protect others! It is considered an honor to die at the hands of someone stronger than you in battle to a sayian! No sayian would have just sat there and allowed someone else to save him!"

I mentally smacked myself in the head. Uggh I was such an idiot! That's right. Vegeta had killed his partner Nappa all those years ago when he first met my dad. Sayians didn't have friends, let alone protect a fellow sayian.

" Oh well my father was... Well he... he umm..." I stammered, looking up at Hoshi for help.

" He was hit hard in the head as a child so he lost some of his sayian instincts. It was because of that that he foolishly mistook fellow sayians as friends. That was why he tried to protect his so called 'friend' in battle." Hoshi finished. Her voice sounded bored as if the story was a very old one.

I glanced quickly at her and muttered a quick "Thanks". I was glad that what Hoshi said wasnt a complete lie. Some of it was true while others was a servere lie, but oh well. If we tried telling the truth than our fellow warriors will probably deem us insane.

" Wow your father is a poor excuse of a sayian. He deserved to die."

This time I couldnt hold up my growl. How dare he speak so ill of my father. My father was a better man than he would ever be.

I just barely managed to hold back my anger and finally settled with clenching my fists tightly at my side and sighed irritably, this time the smile completely disappeared from my face and made no sign of returning anytime during this conversation.

" Anyway would you please answer my questions that I asked earlier?"

Koza stared at me for a moment, temporarily confused. I was about to remind him of my questions when he finally decided to reply.

" Its like I said before. It's a predator and prey ship. The weak die and the strong prosper."

At my confused glance Kazo continued his explanation.

" Warriors on the ship don't have much to do in between missions. I mean you can only train for so long until it becomes dull and you look for another thing to help pass the time. One of these things became quite popular and is now known as a game played throughout the ship. Even Frieza's lieutenants participate if they find someone that catches their attention. The green haired one more than the others. It is a very dangerous place, especially for the young such as us. Well actually it will probably be much worse for you too than it will be for Redoz and I." I allowed my mind to process that for a moment. People found it a fun game to go around the ship killing people? Geez that place is screwed up. Though one thing still confused me. Well actually make that two. First off, why did he say that Frieza's lieutenants would play only if someone caught their eye? I mean if they wanted to play then they would just kill them right away. Why did it have to be a specific person? But the one thing that I wondered most of all was why were Hoshi and I most likely bigger targets that Kazo and the other sayian boy? I mean we were stronger than the two so really shouldn't it be the other way around?

" Huh? Why would Hoshi and I be bigger targets than the two of you?"

Kazo stared at me for a moment, almost as if he expected me to say that I was just kidding.

Kazo shot Hoshi an annoyed look.

" Do you at least understand what I am talking about?" He asked her, looking quite annoyed.

Hoshi nodded slightly before turning her gaze back down to the ground.

I gave them both confused glances. What was I missing here? My tail wiggled beside me. My butt was going numb from the non stop sitting. We had to have been in the pod for at least 45 minutes, maybe even longer. We were probably nearing Frieza's mother ship. I had to resist the urge to gaze through the small window again.

Finally Kazo broke the awkward silence by putting his head in his hands and muttering.

" Because you guys are attractive female sayians. Sayians are already quite popular creatures on the ship, so a female sayian will be quite delectable to most."

I saw Hoshi tense slightly at his words and I slowly began to understand what he was talking about. He couldn't be talking about... no there is no way that would happen on the ship. He most simply be mistaken. I wouldn't be surprised really. I mean it wasn't like he had ever actually been on the ship before.

I immediately dismissed that idea and rolled my eyes. That guy was just trying to scare us.

" Ya right. Stop the act. I know that your just messing with us."

" What? But I'm not..."

Kazo's voice was suddenly cut off by a sudden earsplitting beeping sound that was coming from all 3 of our pods. I instantly smacked my hands over my ears in an attempt to block out the horrid sound, to no avail. Moments after the annoying sound appeared the screen in front of me shut off and the weird robotic voice could barely be heard above the siren.

" Preparing landing sequence. Your destination has been reached. Prepare for landing...Prepare for landing."

The voice then cut off and the siren's noise lessened dramatically. When I finally removed my hands from my almost bleeding ears the beeping sound was much quieter and bearable.

Though my relief didn't last long for as soon as the beeping sounded almost disappeared I was forced back into my seat once more as the pod no doubt started tumbling down towards the surface of the ship. I braced myself for the impact. At this speed I was no doubt going to flop around like a human pin ball as soon as this thing hit land.

After several more moments of dealing with the uncomfortably strong force I felt a hard thud as the pod no doubt made contact with the land below. As soon as the pod hit the ground I was tossed upwards and painfully hit my head against the top of the pod, though I was surprised that that was all that happened. I was expecting a more painful landing but instead all I got was a even worse headache.

" We have landed. Welcome to lord Frieza's ship. You may now exit."

Almost instantly the door to the pod shot open and I leaped out, all too happy to escape that uncomfortably small space.

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground as I stared in awe at the docking bay. It was ginormous. It was probably a good 3 times bigger than my house back on earth. It was full of people of all different races scurrying around, shoving and pushing others out of the way.

I only faintly noticed Hoshi come and stand beside me. I glanced over at her and saw her tail was sticking straight up tensely behind her, while my own tail was swaying behind me.

" Hey Kazo!" I greeted, noticing him coming towards us. It looked as though he had just stepped out of his pod.

Kazo simply nodded at me as if he recognized my presence. Sheesh these sayians were so unaffectionate.

" Are you two girls the ones known as Hoshi and Goshe?" A red skinned alien asked in a very thick Australian accent. His white hair traveled down his back and stopped at his waist. He wore a welcoming smile on his face and waved at us.

Hoshi and I exchanged a uncertain glance before nodding.

" Oh great! Then you two must be our new squad mates!"

I looked uneasily at him and waited patiently for him to walk up to us, several other aliens followed him in tow.

" Oh hello. Um are you the..err.. our squad captain?" I asked, not completely believing him yet.

The red skin manned shook his head abruptly, causing his long mane of white hair to hit him in the face, but he didnt seem to mind.

" Nope. That'll be Tremo over there."

I followed Jecie's gesture and saw that it lead to the largest alien out of the bunch. He had light purple skin and appeared to silently humanoid looking, or at least his face did. He had shoulder length straight pink hair and a very bulky, built up body. He also had two horns escaping from the sides of his head and a short tail that swayed behind him gently.

The said alien stepped forward and smiled warmly at Hoshi and I.

" Welcome to the squad! It's been a while since any of us had worked with sayians."

I smiled warmly back at him and turned to the remaining two aliens that stood beside their captain. The one on the right of the captain was a slightly smaller yellow skinned humanoid with four fingers on each hand and 3 toes on each foot. His face resembled that of a earth male's, though his ears were pointed and he had short fire red hair.

Now finally the last alien looked nothing of anything relative to a human. It had a very bulky body and reminded me of the monster from a child monster bedtime story. He had 4 eyes and a very large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

I gulped silently to myself and waited for one of them to say something next.

" Hey! I'm kalo." The monster book alien greeted, his mile showing all of his sharp teeth and I had to fight back a shutter.

" Hello." I greeted back, smiling and nodding politely. " I'm Goshe and this is my...err..." I cant say friend can I? No. sayians dont have friends. " My Comrade Hoshi."

Hoshi merely glanced at them, making absolutely no effort to befriend our team mates.

" Hey I'm Kasei." The yellow skinned alien greeted, holding out his four fingered hand. I hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

" And last but not least I'm Jecie." The red skinned alien smiled, holding hand out to Hoshi and I as well. When Hoshi made no move to accept it ( surprise surprise) I took it instead and smiled brightly at him in return, while slapping Hoshi in the back of her leg with my tail in warning.

" Well you sure don't talk much do ya?" Kasei asked, stepping towards Hoshi and cocking his head to one side in confusion.

Hoshi let out a quiet growl and I quickly stepped in front of her and Kasei as a barrier. My gosh if Hoshi kept acting like this then we weren't going to last long here.

" She's just um shy." I lied, rubbing the back of my head and grinning bigger.

Kasei merely shrugged and turned to look at the captain.

" Captain can we show them around the ship first?"

Tremo nodded lightly and the others all looked excited.

I was genuinely shocked at their nice and happy attitudes. I hadn't expected some of Frieza's men to be so...well nice. I smiled to myself. I could deal with this. These people acted just like me! But Hoshi on the other hand might have some trouble.

" wait a second..." I thought to myself as I stared at Jeice. " Why does he should so familiar."

Suddenly I remembered where I had heard of Jeice before. A decade or so before my time my father had defeated the Ginyu force on Planet Namek and one of the people in that Ginyu force was a red skinned alien named Jeice.

" Wait..Jeice aren't you in the Ginyu force?"I asked without thinking. As soon as I uttered the words I wished I hadn't for our new team gave me odd glances.

Jeice most of all. He stared at me curiously for a moment before chuckling lightly.

" Oy no I wish. That's Lord Frieza's special team. It's only for the strongest of the strong and quite frankly I ain't one of them."

I nodded swiftly and smiled back at them. This must be before Jeice was admitted into the Ginyu force. He seems oddly nicer now then My brother told me he was when he met him.

" Oh ya that's right.. so ummm how about that tour?"

My tail trashed nervously behind me as I waited for their reply.

" Oh ya sure! Come on you two!" Kalo ordered playfully, though with his deep voice it sounded more threatening than he meant.

I smiled bigger and grabbed Hoshi by the arm and started to drag her with me. I turned around to say farewell to Kazo, only to find that he was long gone. Hmm I guess he met with his team while we were talking to ours. Oh well.

I turned back around and hurriedly dragged Hoshi along side me in an attempt to catch up with our new team mates. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Ok well first thing we need to do is take you to the medical center. That's where they take your DNA. Its how they keep track of what race you belong too." Tremo instructed, leading us out of the crowded docking bay and into an even more crowded hallway. Wow I had no idea Frieza's ship was this crowded.

We marched in a straight line in an attempt to squish past the others on the ship. The hallway wasn't all that long but it took a lot longer than needed to get through it. Ugh why does Frieza need so many people on the ship?

I glanced over at Hoshi and saw that she walked tensely beside me, her gaze locked forward and her tail was wrapped firmly around her waist almost protectively. I gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head in a ' Don't worry I'm fine' gesture. I shrugged back at her and began examining all the different aliens again. Some looked slightly humanoid, while others looked like animals.

On our walk I noticed a few of the aliens staring back at Hoshi and I and I immediately felt uncomfortable. I smiled wearily back at them and my tail stood slightly on end. I never was a big fan of having people looking at me. I guess they were just interested to see that there were new recruits.

Jeice noticed my uncomfortable look and chuckled.

" Oh Don't worry about them, they wont cause you any trouble. Those are the lower class recruits. They consist of aliens with power levels around 10,000, nothing you 2 cant handle."

I smiled thankfully back at him, feeling reassured by him but also a tad confused. Why would they want to hurt us in the first place? This reminded me briefly of what Kazo had told us back in the pods. I mentally shrugged off the thought and continued gracefully moving through the crowd.

Finally after minutes of trudging through the wide, alien packed hallway we finally emerged in a giant room that was connected to many other hallways. I noticed that like most of the rooms I had seen in this ship it was very lightly decorated and was a white and purpleish color.

" Here come this way. This leads to the medical bay. After this we will show you around the ship. It shouldn't be too hard for you to memorize the ship, considering there are only two floors that you need to know of. The upper two decks are for Frieza and his his special lieutenants and the upper class warriors. Who knows maybe if you work hard enough you will become a high class warrior too." Kasei informed us as we entered one of the least crowded hallways and continued our trek to the Medical center.

I laughed quietly. That is the last thing we wanted. That would only manage to give us unwanted attention.

" Oh no I don't think we are that good. Frieza's lieutenants are so powerful, there's no way we could be one of them."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hoshi stifle a giggle and I smiled brightly to myself. What a lie that was. Freiza's lieutenants were extremely weak so so was the tyrant. Our maximum power were light years ahead of theirs, but again that was something we had to keep to ourselves. We didn't want to mess up the time line.

Kasei laughed along with me and shrugged.

" Hey anything can happen."

The rest of the short walk through the almost empty hallway consisted of meaningless chatting between me and the rest of our new squad. We chatted briefly about power and the ship as Tremo explained to us about Frieza and about our duties as art of his army. I tried several times to bring Hoshi into the conversation, but each time she shot me down by merely snorting in response or just looking away. Yup we were going to have a very long talk later.

" Here we are, mate. This is the medical center." Jeice said, stopping in front of a nearby door and waited for us to catch up with him. He was a considerably faster walker than the rest of the team so he constantly had to stop and wait for his team to catch up.

As soon as we stepped in front of the door that lead to the medical center my nose was assaulted with the rancid smell of medical supplies. I shivered slightly at the smell and crinkled my nose. I absolutely cold not stand that smell.

I pinched my nose in distaste and turned to look at my new squad mates.

" Is this really necessary?"

My voice came out hoarsely as I was holding my nose. The others chuckled at my reaction and I frowned back at them. What in the world was so funny?

" Yes it is mandatory for new recruits to go to the medical center for DNA testing, besides they need to make sure that you don't have some type of contagious disease or some shit like that." Tremo replied, rolling eyes but the grin on his face didn't disappear. " Well come on now. The sooner you get this done the sooner we can show you around the ship."

One by one they all walked into the medical center until it was just Hoshi and I that remained in the hallway.

" Ugh can this day get any worse?" Hoshi snarled to softly. She too scrunched up her nose at the rancid smell and finally stepped into the medical center, leaving me to nervously follow. My tail fell straight down, almost dragging on the ground below me.

As soon as Hoshi and I walked in one of the aliens that was busily working on the computer glanced over his shoulder at us before sighing and turning his chair around to look at us.

" You are not allowed to be in the medical center without written permission from one of Lord Frieza's lieutenants or Lord Frieza himself."

The doctor then pointed at the door in a 'get out' gesture.

My face lightened up at that order. I will gladly leave here. Just as I was preparing to turn around and exit the large medical center Tremo spoke up.

" These two right there are new recruits. We came for their medical testing."

The doctor nodded in understanding at Tremo's words and turned around to retrieve something from one of the many cabinets that decorated the huge walls. I took that short moment to seize up my surroundings. Computers were lined up against the far wall and several desks could be seen from connecting rooms. The medical center was considerably large with numerous tanks filled to the brim with some type of green liquid. I noticed that a few of the tanks were occupied by an alien.

I studied the tanks for a second, prying through my memories for the name of it. I remember father mentioning this type of thing before in one of his stories.

I believed that it was called a regeneration tank. Frieza's doctors used them to heal injured warriors.

" Come over here you two." He doctor ordered.

I looked over to see that he was now standing beside a large metal table.

I nervously staggered to the table with Hoshi on my heels and looked from the metal table to the doctor and then back to the metal table in question.

The doctor sighed irritably and continues fumbling with whatever he was doing before finally confirming my thoughts.

" Please sit on the table. The first thing I need to do is take some of your blood and then I need a piece of your hair."

I tensed fully at his words. I absolutely despised needles. Of course I wasn't nearly as bad as my father when were around needles, but I hated them all the same.

I nodded warily and extended my arm unwillingly. It took a few more seconds before the doctor turned his attention back to me, needle in hand.

I vaguely heard Hoshi snicker beside me through the loud beating of my heart in my ears. Hoshi knew all too well how I was around needles and no doubt was expecting me to race out though the nearest door. Truthfully that's what I wanted to do at the moment. I wanted nothing more than to Instant Transmission to anywhere that was not here in the medical center.

My tail was trashing wildly behind me and my toes tensed tightly in my boots.

" Is she alright?" I heard kalo asked, leaning towards Hoshi with his hand beside his face in an attempt to block the words from reaching my ears. Though as you guessed it didn't work.

This time Hoshi couldn't suppress her laughter and nearly fell to the ground.

" Haha let's just say that she is never good around needles, I would hold her down if I were you. It looks like she will run at any time."

That little comment earned Hoshi a glare and she simply smiled smugly back at me. Oh I was soo going to get her back for that little comment.

Kalo looked at Hoshi for another second before turning back to look at me. He appeared to be mauling that over in his mind.

It was then that I noticed the doctor coming closer to me, needle pointed as he flicked the vein in my right arm before determining it fit to be poked.

I managed to stay still long enough for the needle to get half an inch from my skin before I leapt up from the table and stumbled away from the doctor and his evil torture device. I cursed at my father mentally for making me so afraid of needles. I guess that when I was little I had taken the fear as well, due to how he described needles.

Hoshi started cracking up again, barely managing to utter the words " Told ya so" to Kalo.

" Well I'm obviously sayian...No need for a DNA test.." I stammered, holding my hands up.

" It is mandatory for people on this ship. Now be a good girl and stay still." The doctor ordered, his voice sounding quite annoyed. I watched nervously as the doctor stepped closer to me, torture device in hand.

I was about to run out of that room for dear life when I felt 2 strong hands clamp down on my shoulders, making It hard to move.

I twirled my head around to see Hoshi pushing down on my shoulders as hard as she could, while still maintaining her required power level that is. I struggled roughly under her grip in an attempt to free myself, but after Jeice and Kalo joined in holding me down I couldn't do anything but stop my struggling and take the needle like a man...err.. I mean women?

I had to fight back a yowl as I felt the sharp end of the needle pierce my skin and drain some of my much needed blood from my arm.

Suddenly my blood ran cold ( not literally of course) as I remembered another reason why it was bad for them to take my blood. I was not a full blooded sayian. I was half earthling. There will be many questions that arise when they find out that there is alien blood in my sayian veins. Uh oh.

Suddenly I felt the needle get jerked out of my arm and felt a soft cloth replace the insulting tool.

" See it's done. Now was that so bad?" The doctor snickered, bringing my blood sample over to a large cooler and placing it inside. Crap.

I scowled at the man and then at my team mates.

" You can let go of me now."

One by one my team mates released me and allowed me to get up from my sitting position on the ground.

" Wow your strong, mate. It took 3 of us just to hold ya down. Now why do you hate needles so much?" Jeice questioned, crossing his arms before rolling his eyes and smirking.

I laughed warily and used my unattacked arm to rub the back of my neck.

" Just a bad experience."

Jeice then turned his attention to Hoshi.

" Your not afraid of needles like Goshe are ya?"

Hoshi laughed once more before shaking her hand.

" No im a warrior not a baby."

I glared at her once more and stuck my toungue out at her.

" Meanie."

Hoshi just rolled her eyes at me before sitting down on the table.

" Get this over with fast! I have things to do."

The doctor's eyes widened at Hoshi's orders but obeyed her. He swiftly removed a fresh needle and tube from one of the many drawers and tenderly flickered her vein before sticking the needle in. I flinched at the site, glancing down at my own bandaged vein.

It took next to no time for him to take the amount of blood that was needed and when he went to bandage her arm she merely shook her head.

" I don't need a band-aid for a tiny cut such as this."

Hoshi made sure to send me a mocking glare at her words and I rolled my eyes at her. Well at least I had finally gotten her to talk.

" Now I just need a hair sample from the two of you and you will be all set."

I sighed in relief and plucked a single piece of hair from my scalp and placed it in the doctors outstretched hand.

" Um well that works too I suppose. I was just going to cut off a piece of your hair..."

The doctor gave me a strange look before going over and cutting a small piece of Hoshi's hair.

" Ok that is all. You can leave now."

I didn't need to tell me twice. I was out that door as soon as he uttered those words. I raced far away from the medical center and took a large breath of fresh air. I sighed happily. That's much better. I glanced down at my arm and ripped the repulsive band-aid from my air, removing almost all traces of being poked by a needle, all except the little mark that still decorated the skin on top of my arm.

" Oh there you are Goshe. We were wondering where you scurried off to." Kasei called from across the hallway. I turned my attention to them and tried to hide a blush. I probably looked like a total weakling in there.

" Ya sorry. I'm just...well I just am not a big fan of needles...or doctors..." I cut myself off and merely shrugged and grinned wider in an attempt to hide my sudden embarrassment.

My team began to crack up at my embarrassed look, causing me to blush harder.

" Whats so funny?" I snapped, looking at Hoshi for some help, only to find her cracking up along with the time. " What?"

Jeice was the first to manage to get himself together long enough to respond.

" It'...haha. Nothing ." Jeice laughed, barely managing to hold himself together long enough just to speak those words.

One look at my expression shut them all up, except for Hoshi that is.

" Come on, lets go eat. I heard you sayians have quite a large appetite huh?" Tremo laughed again, gesturing for us to follow him.

The mention of food perked me up instantly and got Hoshi to stop laughing.

" Sounds great!" Hoshi and I exclaimed in union.

That just earned us another laugh from our squad.

" Come on we will show you to the cafeteria and then we will give you guys a proper tour." Kalo snickered, speeding up to stand beside the leader. I vaguely heard the conversation my 4 new team members were having. I was busily poking the vein that that evil needle punctured.

My attention was suddenly shifted from my violated vein to Hoshi as Hoshi tapped me on my leg with her tail in an attempt to get my attention.

"Huh what?" I whispered, giving Hoshi a questioning look.

" Don't get too attached to these fools." Hoshi spoke only loud enough for me to make out her words.

" wha..what do you mean?"

Hoshi sighed quietly before rolling her eyes and folding her arms. She reminded me of Vegeta in that pose.

" I know how you get Goshe. You get attached to people easily. Just remember that we are not staying here long. We cant make friends with them, only to leave in 2 months. It will be best for them and us if we just kept to ourselves and only spoke to them when it is absolutely mandatory."

I thought about that for a moment. Hoshi was probably right. It wasn't a good idea to become good friends with these people. But then again that was easier said then done. I didn't want to come off as rude and besides I really liked these guys already. They seemed fun and very nice, especially for a bunch of Freiza's men.

I shook my head.

" Come on Hoshi you know for a fact that's impossible for me. No offense but I cant be allusive and distant like you. I'll try to not get too attached though."

Hoshi sighed and gave me a disapproving shake of the head.

" Fine but just remember that these are not forever friends like you are used to."

I nodded happily. I knew that they weren't going to be around for long but still it would be interesting during our time here to make some friends.

I heard slight whispering from beside me and turned my head to look to the side opposite of Hoshi. 2 humanoid aliens were standing several feet away from Hoshi and I. They were intently grinning at Hoshi and I and were whispering quietly amongst themselves. I smiled back at them and offered them a slight wave, which caused them to give me a curious look before laughing and grinning at Hoshi and I again.

" Goshe don't acknowledge the other aliens on this ship, if anything act intimidating. Act like your not a force to be reckoned with." Hoshi growled from beside me, gripping my arm and yanking me farther away from the laughing aliens that were now several feet behind us.

" Huh? Why? They seem nice."

Hoshi sent me an unbelieving stare.

" Wow you really don't understand what happens on this ship do you?"

"What? Ya I do. I mean Koza told us about the ship on the trip here. He said that fellow aliens would kill you on this ship, or at least try to kill you. But those people over there didn't seem menacing at all. Well then again they did seem a bit creepy. They were staring at us oddly and grinning, but hey maybe that's what they think is polite in their culture."

Hoshi slapped her forehead with her hand and rolled her eyes again.

" Yes Goshe. Maybe that is how their race acts polite. Who knows maybe they are nice ghosts as well that only came to this ship to make everyone nice and happy and all that good stuff."

Hoshi's voice was slick with sarcasm and I rolled my eyes back at her.

" haha very funny Hoshi."

" Hello? Goshe, Hoshi? Are you paying attention?" Kalo questioned, his neck tilted to an angle so that he could see us fully. His sudden question broke Hoshi and I's stare down and I looked up at Kalo.

" Oh sorry no. What do you say?"

" We were just informing you about our upcoming mission."

Kalo glanced at Tremo who picked up where Kalo left off.

" We are leaving for our new mission tomorrow morning. We would have been on the assigned mission today but we needed to get our two new recruits, sense we lost our old two recruits. Its mandatory to have a full 6 person team at all times on missions."

" Oh what happened to your last two recruits?" I asked curiously. Did they join a higher rank or go back to their home planet or something? Then again I wasn't sure the second option was even allowed on this ship.

Tremo hesitated for a moment before glancing down at the ground sadly.

" They were killed on our last planet purge. The inhabitants of the planet were far stronger than Lord Frieza's men had anticipated. The 4 of us hardly managed to clear the planet of all it's inhabitants without being fatally wounded."

"ohh..." Was all I could say. I felt bad not only for the 2 that were killed but also for that planet. It's entire race was completely obliterated.

" But hey at least they are in a better place than this hell hole." Kasei muttered glumly.

Tremo glared at Kasei and he immediately shut his mouth. Even I knew of the dangers of bad mouthing Frieza or his ship with bystanders nearby.

I smiled slightly at my team mates in an attempt to lift their spirits. They all seemed very disgruntled at the reminder of their deceased team mates so I quickly changed the subject.

" So about that planet we are supposed to conquer."

Tremo shifted his gaze from the ground to me and a smile returned to his lips as he informed us about our next assigned mission. They did not know much about the planet yet besides it's name and the estimated conquer time.

" The planet's name is Planet Yachet and Lord Frieza's scientists estimated that the trip will take about 3 days to completely wipe out it's inhabitants."

I nodded in understanding though I was only half listening. I was more interested in a new smell that wafted through a large doorway up ahead. It was a smell that I could determine anywhere.

" Here we are. This is the Cafeteria."

My mouth instantly began to water as the smell became twice as strong. Sure the food didn't look to be the best in the galaxy but hey, food is food.

" Lieutenant Zarbon there is something interesting about two of our newest recruits." A small green Scientist stammered, hesitantly looking up at me. I smiled at myself at the fear that was apparent on his face and even in the tone of his voice.

" Now what would that be?" I mused, glancing at him with a fake look of interest etched into my face.

" Well sir just today we recruited two female sayians with powers levels of over 19,000 but after carefully examining their DNA we found that they are not completely sayian. They seem to have another type of alien blood coursing through their veins. Our data bases cant detect what the other race is which is unheard of, considering we have data of almost every alien race in the galaxy."

That actually managed to spike my interest. Not just the past about the mysterious race but about there being female sayians on board with unheard of power levels. I had never known a sayian to ever be stronger than 13,000, let alone over 19,000.

" Bring their pictures up on the screen." I commanded, walking over so that I was leaning over the small scientists shoulder, focusing on the computer.

" Yes of course sir."

It took the little alien only moments to pull up the two pictures of the new female recruits and I smiled slightly. On the pod's that take you up to Lord Frieza's ship they snap of a picture of you that is added into the database so that people can identify you if need be.

I studied the pictures for a few seconds before allowing the alien to return to his work.

" What should I do about these two half-ling sayians?"

" Save them. Every time a planet is conquered its inhabitants data is recorded. After a while we will find the correct planet that hosts the unknown race that these girls are part of."

" As you wish sir."

And with that Zarbon trekked out of the hallway, still smiling to himself. The half sayians were quite attractive and seemed fairly young. He would just have to pay those two a visit and welcome them to the ship.

Zarbon pressed the button on the side of his scouter and found that the girls were in the cafeteria with their new team mates.

Zarbon turned around and started heading down the hallway that lead to the cafeteria.

Vegeta:

I raced down the hallway, the lavender walls a blur. I whirled around a door frame and ran into the bedroom that Bulma and I shared. In another second I was standing directly in front of the nightstand besides Bulma's side on the bed. It was there that Bulma's cell phone rested, still connected to the charger. I ripped the charger from the phone and thanked Kami silently that he had taken the time to learn how to use the same device.

I quickly dialed the numbers to kakorott's home phone and tapped my foot impatiently. They better be awake.

The phone rang twice before a familiar perky voice filtered through the phone.

" Hello Son residence. Who is this?"

"Kakorott! Theres been a problem and I need you to come here as soon as possible."

" Wha..What? What happened?" Kakorrott's voice lost its cheerful tone and was replaced with a seriousness.

" It involves Hoshi and Goshe. Wake up Goten and Trunks, get chichi and call Gohan and get over here fast!"

I didn't wait long enough for a reply before slamming the phone down and pressing the end button. I ran a hand through my spiky hair and sighed nervously. Those fools! What the hell were they doing near Bulma's time machine?! They knew well that Bulma didn't allow anyone to see her inventions until she showed them to us.

I rolled my eyes. Then again when did Hoshi ever listen to commands? She was as strong willed as her mother and as stubborn as I and then Goshe enjoyed adventures much like her clown of a father and often her curiosity would get the best of her.

I gasped and stumbled backwards as Kakorrott, Trunks and the rest of his family appeared before me. The only one not with them was Gohan.

I glared at Kakorrott menacingly. He knew all too well that I hated that damned technique, especially when he took me by surprise. I was about to open my mouth to yell at Kakorrott for it when suddenly Chichi stepped forward, poked me in the chest and started bombarding me with questions. A look of nervousness and anger clouding her expression and eyes.

" What the hell happened Vegeta?! What do you mean it involved Hoshi?! Is she Ok?! Where is she?

I took a step back from the women and grabbed her finger before she could poke me again. What the hell was wrong with Kakorrott's family?

" Hoshi and your daughter were messing around with Bulma's blasted time machine and accidentally activated it. They were taken to Planet Vegeta, year 719 and they now have no way to return because the said time machine no doubt exploded upon arrival. It was unfinished and wasnt ready to function completely like it was supposed to."

ChiChi's angry glare instantly turned to a look of horror as her weak earthling brain took in what I was explaining. Chi Chi then dropped to her knees, her expression plain with worry.

" We have to get them back.." Was all Chichi said in response. I glanced at her family that stood in front of all and saw they all shared a similar expression.

" We are working on it and that's why I called you all here. We need all of your help to build a proper working time machine quickly so we can retrieve the girls before they get themselves killed or end up messing up that times entire time line. Trunks you go down and assist your mother and do whatever she asks." Trunks nodded in response and bolted out of the room. I then turned my attention to kakorrott. " When your eldest arrives instruct him to report down with Bulma and Trunks. Now Goten, Women, do you know anything about electronics?"

" I know a little bit about them. Not all that much though." Goten muttered, his voice sounding angry and worried at the same time.

I turned my glance to Chi Chi and she solumly nodded.

" Good then go down there and help them if they need it."

Goten instantly ran to his mother, helped her up and then escorted her out of the room and down the hall to the laboratory.

" What can I do Vegeta?" I looked over at Kakorrott and sighed warily. Yes what can that fool do? He isn't good at all with electronics so he would prove to be no use to Bulma down in the lab.

" You kakorrott." I growled, walking over to Bulma's dresser and opened the top dresser and removed the device that rested gently on top of Bulma's neatly folded pajamas. " Will come with me to gather the Dragon balls. I have a wish I want to make but im not sure if the Eternal Dragon can necessary grant it. I know that it would be impossible for him to construct us a time machine, seeing as Dende himself most likely does not have enough power to create one or be able to wish them back to this time since we really have no idea what day in history they were sent back, However I am almost certain this particular plan can be performed."

Kakorrott nodded in understanding. He didn't dare ask me what my wish was when I was this agitated.

" Come on! Let's do this quickly!"

I then ran out of the bedroom, opening the sliding glass door on the way and leaped off the balcony. I could sense kakorrott trailing right behind me.

" You better be ok brats."

" This food isn't half bad!"

My team, Hoshi and I were now in the cafeteria, downing our food. Well actually Hoshi and I were downing our food as the others just watched us, wide eyed.

" How can you eat this gunk?" Kasei asked, flipping his bowl of so called soup over and gagged as it stuck firmly to the bowl.

"It'f not that fad." I replied, mouth full of whatever that meat was made out of. I had a sinking feeling that I didn't even want to know what it was.

" If you like it so much then you can have it."

Kasei gave the bowl of slop one last disgusted look before slipping it over to me.

" Yay! Thanks!"

One by one my whole team gave Hoshi and I their portion of the so called soup and we happily accepted it.

" Wow you guys eat a lot! Then again you are sayians." Kalo commented, chewing on a piece of his meat.

I beamed back at him before digging back into my food. I haven't realized how hungry I was until I started eating. Today's stress seemed to just vanish as soon as I sunk my teeth in the unknown food substance. It wasn't the best, actually it was pretty bad compared to my mothers cooking but hey like I said, food is food.

The rest of my team proceeded to watch us eat, their jaw dropping further each time we finished off a plate of food.

" wow."

After about 5 more minutes of chowing down all the food was gone and Hoshi and I were completely full.

" Meh I've had better." Hoshi complained, pushing her last empty plate to the already large stack in the middle of the table.

" I still don't know how you can eat this slop." Kalo muttered, pushing his left over meat to join the large pile in the middle of the table. " This stuff is retched."

I simply shrugged and stretched, my tail wiggling behind me in satisfaction.

Suddenly I noticed everyone on my team besides Hoshi and I stiffen and stare straight ahead at the entrance of the lunch room.

" Huh what are you guys looking at?"

I tilted my head to look behind me and searched for the object that managed to catch my whole teams attention. " I don't see anything. Just some green alien coming over."

Tremo immediately sent me a 'shut up' glare and switched his attention to focus once again on something in the entrance.

" Lieutenant Zarbon sir, what brings you here?" Tremo asked, standing up and slightly bowing at the green man who was making his way to our table.

The rest of the team quickly followed the leaders lead and bowed slightly at the green alien before taking their places back at the table.

The green alien stepped in front of the table and turned to look at us.

" Hello." I greeted, giving the green alien a quick nod.

My whole team turned to stare at Hoshi and I in shock and Jeice who was sitting beside me leaned over and whispered in my ear.

" What the hell are ya doing?! Thats not the way you treat one of Lord Frieza's Lieutenants."

"Huh?...Ohhh.." I whispered quietly. They expected Hoshi and I to bow in his presence like they did.

I rolled my eyes and stayed put. I was not about to bow at him.

Zarbon raised a green eyebrow at me before smiling.

" Hello Captain Tremo, I merely came here to welcome our new recruits to the ship."

I smiled at Zarbon once more before waving slightly.

" Hiya. Thanks that nice of you. I'm Goshe and this is Hoshi. Nice to meet you!"

I swear everyone in my team besides Hoshi and I nearly fell out of their chair. I could barely make out Jeice waving his arms in warning to me but I brushed it aside. I was being polite after all.

Suddenly Hoshi tensed beside me and glared at Zarbon. What was wrong with her?

Zarbon laughed quietly before focusing back on me.

" Nice to meet you as well. I'm Zarbon."

I nodded. I kinda figured that out when my captain had addressed him but I decided not to bring that up.

Awkward silence filled the room as my team glanced nervously from Zarbon to me and then back to Zarbon.

" So..err... We better get going. We still haven't had a tour around this place yet." I finally spoke, standing up and stretching again.

Zarbon's eyes brightened up at that and he stepped closer to my side of the table.

" I'll be more than happy to show you and your friend around if you wish."

I glanced over at Hoshi and saw that she was still glaring at Zarbon. I guessed that Hoshi didn't like her very much already.

" Thanks that's nice and all but I think we will pass. Our team already offered to show us around. Thanks for the offer though. Well we best be going now. Thanks for welcoming us onto the ship."

And with that I stalked past Zarbon and walked to the entrance, accidentally tapping Zarbon with my tail as I passed by, before turning around and waiting for my team to follow.

Zarbon seemed slightly taken a back at my refusal but stood still, a smile still plastered on his face.

" Are you sure? I'll be more than happy to take you on a tour. That way your team wont have to go through the hassle."

I cocked my head to the side slightly before shaking my head again.

" Come on you guys."

My team gave Zarbon one last hesitant glance before following me out the door and down the hallway.

Hoshi:

I forced myself to choke down the revolting slop that these chefs considered food. I didn't bother paying attention to the conversation between Goshe and or so called new team mates. I pretended to be too interested in scarfing down my food to join the chat and it worked well. They didn't try to talk to me and I didn't try to talk to them.

Suddenly I saw our 'captain' Tremo jolt up from his seat and bow, saying something along the lines of lieutent what are you doing here or something like that. He spoke in a very polite and respectful tone and I rolled my eyes, shoving the last plate to the middle of the table. Whew I was full.

I watched as everyone else on my team besides Goshe and I stand up and bow lightly before sitting back down. I sighed quietly and decided to turn my glance to see who they decided was fit to be treated with such honor. I shifted my head slightly to the side and tensed as I saw who my team was referring to. I could recognize that alien from anywhere. It was Zarbon. Many of the stories father told me when he was younger mentioned Zarbon in it. Father described Zarbon as a freak and pervert. Much to my distaste I saw him staring at Goshe, who of course was obvious to his atitude and treated him like an old family friend.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and gave Zarbon my death glare.

Beside me I sensed Goshe stand up and stretch before turning to look at Zarbon again. She muttered something I didn't quite catch to him, but whatever it was she said it brought a glimmer of hope to Zarbon's eyes and he stepped forward, closer to Goshe. I shifted in my seat once more, almost protectively of Goshe and hardened my glare at Zarbon. I briefly saw Zarbon's gaze flicker from Goshe to me but only for a moment. He seemed much more interested in Goshe.

" I'll be more than happy to show you and your friend around if you wish."

I sat up straighter at Zarbon's offer and prayed to Kami that Goshe wouldn't accept it. I felt Goshe's gaze on me before replying to Zarbon.

" Thanks that's nice and all but I think we will pass. Our team already offered to show us around. Thanks for the offer though. Well we best be going now. Thanks for welcoming us onto the ship."

I sighed, relieved. Thank Kami. With those words Goshe strode off towards the door, her tail accidently tapping against Zarbon's leg as she strode past him.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I saw his hand flinch, almost as if he was fighting the urge to grab her tail. I gripped the sides of my seat almost painfully, no doubt leaving dents in it. I was angered to see that even though Goshe so obviously blew him off he tried again. Almost repeating himself.

" Are you sure? I'll be more than happy to take you on a tour. That way your team wont have to go through the hassle."

It took every ounce of my self control not to run up to Zarbon and bitch slap him across his ugly ass face for hitting on my best friend, practically my sister.

I watched as Goshe shook her head no.

" Come on you guys lets go."

I immediately leapt out of my chair and followed Goshe out the door, resisting the urge to kick Zarbon on my way out. I dont trust that guy one bit and I hoped that we wouldnt run into him again in the time that we are here. I smiled to myself as I remembered that in about 20 years my father will kill him.

Zarbon:

I walked into the large cafeteria and found the female sayians almost instantly. They were sitting at a table near the door with their new team mates. They were just finishing up their dinner it seemed.

I strolled over to their table and smirked as their team captain Tremo instantly leapt up from his seat at the table and bowed to me. He addressed me as was customary and asked me why I was here. It was a legitimate question actually. I hardly ever talked to the lower class warriors so he curiosity was understandable.

I barely acknowledged the rest of the team as they all bowed to me before taking their seat once more. I was too busy studying the two sayian females. It was rare really to see females on this ship, considering most females were never too strong. Like on my planet. The females were weaklings. The strongest known women on my planet was a mere 6,000 while the men peak at about 15,000. Though that planet was no more, it was personally blown up years ago by non other than the Lord himself.

I greeted the two sayians as politely as I could and put a fake smile on my face, trying to appear as warm and welcoming. I was a little surprised to see that the taller of the two girls was the only one to reply to me. She answered cheerfully and politely, though what annoyed me a bit was that she, along with the other female sayian, did not bow at my presence as was customary. But I just pushed that thought aside as I continued speaking with her. The other sayian remained silent the whole time, glaring at me with pure hatred. The taller female sayian introduced her and her sayian companion and I introduced myself, though I knew it was not needed.

After a few minutes of conversing the taller sayian named Goshe stood up and stretched, her tail flicking leisurely behind her. I took in the sayians looks and tried not to smirk. She was very easy on the eyes. Her carefree and happy attitude was the only thing that struck me odd about this girl. Her friend acted like a regular sayian while she was far politer and a lot more trusting that most sayians. Perfect.

Hope suddenly glinted in my eye as Goshe brought up the idea of a tour around the ship. I immediately jumped at the option. It was a perfect way to get the taller sayian alone.

To say I was taken aback by her refusal would be an understatement. Hardly anyone on this ship had the nerve to say no to me, seeing as I was a lieutenant to the Lord himself.

I watched as Goshe strode past me, her tail accidentally tapping my leg as she passed. I had to resist the urge to take a hold of the furry appendage. I did love sayian tails. There was just something about them that attracted me to them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the smaller sayian tense up in anger as she noticed my fingers flinch towards the other sayians tail. I simply ignored her angered expression and turned to the direction of where the taller sayian had gone.

I tried once more to persuave her to rethink the opinion but her mind was dead set and this time she didn't even respond to me, instead she shook her head once before calling to her friends to follow her. I turned to the table where her fellow team mates were sitting and watched as they glanced at me once before following Goshe out the door. The second sayian Hoshi was the first to leave, giving me a particular menacing glare before joining her comrade by the door.

I observed in silence as they all walked out of the door together and down the hallway. I growled silently to myself, my smile fading. I always got what I wanted. This is the first time someone besides the Lord said no to me so plainly without a care in the world.

I then smiled once more.

" It's no matter really, I have all the time I need to get what I want."

" What the hell were you two doing in there?!" Tremo exclaimed after we were a good distance from the cafeteria in a deserted hallway. " You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

I opened my mouth to reply when Hoshi suddenly spoke.

" Why the hell do you care what happens to us?!"

I stared at Hoshi, temporarily startled. I never expected her to ask that.

Apparently I wasn't the only one that was startled by her out burst because Tremo and the rest of the team's eyes widen in shock.

" Because you are a part of the squad! People in a squad stick together! You guys need to act more politely towards the higher ranks if you want to survive on this ship!"

" Hey I was polite." I pointed out, crossing my arms and pouting.

Tremo sighed warily before turning to look at me.

" yes you were polite. But you treated him more like you two are equals. That is not acceptable for common warriors such as us to treat our superiors in such a way."

" Well he is an equal. Everyone is an equal. No life is less important than another."

That comment earned me a round of stares and rolling of the eyes.

" No. Not on this ship it isn't. On this ship no one thinks that way."

I looked down at the ground sadly before uncrossing my arms. Thats true. I really had to get used to this until Bulma finishes her working time machine.

Hoshi just snickered and I sighed in compliance.

" Yes your right. I'll be more careful how I address my 'superiors.'"

The rest of my team gave a relived sigh before smiling at Hoshi and I. Even though Hoshi hadn't agreed to acting better they knew that I would keep her in line.

" It's getting late. I'll show you two to your room. We will give you a grand tour tomorrow, alright mate?" Jeice asked, his warming smile decorating his face again.

" ya that sounds like a good idea. I'm bushed." I yawned, the events that just occurred already forgotten.

" Hoshi and I are sharing a room right?"

Tremo nodded. " Yes. Usually there are around 4 people per room, but since there are so little females they get to chose weather they want their own room or If they want to share one with a fellow female. We had assumed you two would want to room together the moment we were informed two female sayians were joining our squad. Jeice will show you two to your room while we report to ours. Good night. See you tomorrow."

With a wave from Kasei, Kalo and Tremo Jeice lead us down a different hallway then the others were heading and I yawned tiredly. Man time traveling took a lot out of you.

Back with the team:

" What was that about Tremo?" Kasei questioned, jogging to catch up with the Captains fast pace. " That is highly abnormal for Zarbon to welcome someone to the ship. Actually it is unusual for him to even speak to us. Whats his deal?"

Tremo sighed loudly. He knew what Zarbon was getting at and he felt sympathy to the two females, especially Goshe. She seemed to be completely obvious to what this ship was all about and none of them were about to tell her. Maybe it was best that she kept her innocent thinking.

Suddenly Kasei's face darkened as he finally understood what why Tremo looked a bit worried.

" From now on one of us will be with the girls at all times alright? I dont want to lose any more squad members."

Kalo and Kasei nodded understandingly. Somehow the girls had already grown on them. Squads on Frieza's ships were usually quite protective of their fellow squad mates, considering they were the only people you had that were remotely close to friends.

" Kalo in the morning I want you to report to the sayians room and escort them to the cafeteria where we will be waiting, understood?"

Kalo nodded once.

" Yes of course sir."

" Here is the room you two shall be sharing." Jeice informed, walking up to a door and used his scouter to open it. " The way to unlock your door is by pressing a button on your scouter. The doors are automatic so there's no need to push or pull."

I walked into the room and was quite satisfied with it. It was about twice the size of the room back at my house with two queen beds placed in the middle.

" Since only two of you will be sleeping in here they got rid of the twin cots and brought in queen sized beds. Your pretty lucky too, only high ranking warriors get the privilege to sleep in queen beds."

I smiled brightly at Jeice.

" Thanks Jeice. So what time is the mission tomorrow?"

" It's around 4 o clock galaxy standard time. If you don't know what that is then there is a clock over in the tiny kitchen that's attached to the wall. It's currently 2 o clock standard time so you have a good 14 hours until the mission. One of us will come up here to retrieve you for the tour at around 1 o clock galaxy time."

" Ok sounds good." Hoshi replied, walking up to the nearest queen bed and flopping down face first.

Jeice and I both both chuckled at her as she sighed in comfort, her tail dropping over her head.

" Good night you two." Jeice laughed, waving good bye.

" Good night Jeice."I laughed back

"goof hight feice." Hoshi called, her voice muffled by the bed.

That little show earned her another crack of laughter from Jeice and I before he finally waved good night once more and took off down the hall. I closed the door tightly behind me and plopped down on the queen bed that was placed right beside Hoshi's bed. Hoshi had pushed them closer together. They were at first on different sides of the room.

I sat up from the semi comfortable bed and finished studying the room. There was one dresser that was chocked full of sayian battle outfits and armor that was specified to fir us perfectly. Those were positioned right beside the door that was a good a good few feet away from the wall of which our beds were pressed against. On the opposite corner of the room was a tiny kitchen area with a small see through refrigerator that had a few bottles of water in it. There was also a small island with a bowl of odd looking fruit in it. Then finally there was a tiny bathroom connected to the room with one shower, one toilet and one sink. The entire room was a vibrant pink color with white outlines. It seemed that was the common color of the entire ship.

The rooms were much better than I thought they would be, but then again we were bottom class warriors. We were mid class warriors, so I suppose we would get a bit of special treatment.

" Ugh I should probably take a shower but I'm just sooo lazy." Hoshi complained. She seemed to be acting like herself again since no one else was around.

I chuckled before rolling my eyes.

" Then take one tomorrow. That's what I'm planning on doing. All I'm doing now is going to sleep."

I then began stripping off my armor until I was in nothing but my bra and underwear and tossed the sweaty armor to the corner of the room to be picked up tomorrow. I then climbed into the queen bed and curled up into a ball, my tail wrapping gently against my thigh in it's usual position. The blanket wasn't the most comfortable or warmest thing in the world but it felt good all the same. The pillow was flat as well but hey it was better than nothing.

I heard a heavy thud beside my bed as Hoshi tossed her armor and spandex across the room and curled up into her own bed as well. The only thing separating the two beds was a single nightstand that hosted a very bright lamp.

" Good night Hoshi."

" Good night Goshe."

And with that I closed my eyes, sleep over taking me. Neither of us dared bring up the time machine just in case our had bugs hidden in it that caught everything we said.

Almost as soon as my eyes closed I was asleep. My dreams that night were peaceful about my family and friends and for the first time since I had come back in time I was completely calm.

"Ughhh.." I groaned, shielding my eyes from the bright light overhead.

" Come on wake up!" A voice commanded.

" Ughh just five more minutes..."

" No nowwww."

Right before I was about to object again I felt something tackle before beating me mercilessly with a pillow.

" Ughh fine! I'll get up! Just stop hitting me with that blasted pillow." I growled, sitting up from my bed to see Hoshi now sitting on the edge of my bed, smiling innocently.

" Oh good your up. I didn't wake you up did I?"

I rolled my eyes and snickered at her innocent act before slapping her In the face with my tail.

" You know it's possible to wake someone up with making their phone spaz or attacking them with a pillow."

Hoshi's eyes widened in pretend shock.

" What?! There is?! What is this muthany?"

" Oh haha very funny."

We both started cracking up at her joke and I leisurely stood up and stretched.

" What time is it?"

Hoshi leaned back from the bed, straining her head to see what time it was.

" Its..Ah!" Hoshi cried, falling off the edge of the bed and tumbled down on the ground below. " 12 o clock."

I laughed again before helping Hoshi off the cold black tiled floor.

" Have you taken a shower yet?" I asked, looking longingly at the shower.

" Nope but I am now!"

Within a split second Hoshi had raced towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

" Hey!" I exclaimed, racing towards the closed door and pounded on it.

" Its occupada." Hoshi snickered from the other side of the door.

" Meanie!" I called, sticking my tongue out at her even though I was fully aware that she couldn't see me.

Suddenly there was a tap on the door and I looked at it, confused. It wasn't 1 yet. Who could it be?

I looked down at my clothes and shrugged.

" Hold on a second!" I called, quickly tugging out a spandex suit and yanked it on before walking over to the door. I myself really didn't care if I was seen in a bra or underwear but I determined that being seen in my undergarments was probably not a good idea on this ship. I would get in trouble right away for not being in uniform.

I gently pushed a button that was attached to the wall right beside the door and the door shot open, revealing a large green alien standing in the doorway.

" Oh hey Zarbon. Oh I mean ummm Hello Lieutenant Zarbon how can I help you?" I covered, bowing slightly like I had seen my team do before. Personally I hated showing this much respect to a complete stranger but hey I had to fit in on the ship and if this is what it took then I would do it.

" Good morning Goshe. I was just making sure things you two were alright and settled in." Zarbon replied, stepping closer to me.

I smiled back at him and took a step back further from him. I was always pretty big about my personal space. I guess people on this ship didn't really care about it themselves.

" Ya..er everything is fine. The room Is very...nice?"

Zarbon crossed his arms, his classic large smile still decorating his face. I smiled weakly at him. His smile creeped me out a bit but who knows maybe that was how his race showed their happiness.

" So where is Hoshi?"

Zarbon took another step closer to me and I backed up once more.

" Err she's over in..."

Right before I could finish my sentence Hoshi stepped out of the bathroom, already fully dressed with her required uniform on already. She was busily drying her hair with a towel so that at first she didn't notice Zarbon in the room.

" Ok im done, your..." Hoshi's words cut off as she finally noticed Zarbon standing in the room only a foot or two away from me. Almost instantly she narrowed her eyes at him and flashed to my side almost protectively.

" What are you doing here, Lieutenant Zarbon?"

Hoshi's voice was literally dripping with sarcasm as she spoke the last two words.

Zarbon took a sudden step back at Hoshi's presence and scowled at her for an instant before the smile returned to his face.

" Oh Hoshi. There you are. I just asked about you."

Hoshi merely glared at him in response before practically spitting out her words.

" We are perfectly fine, now please leave our room. We have a very important mission in a few hours that we need to get ready for."

Zarbon hesitated for a moment, his smile slipping slightly.

" Oh yes of course. Well good luck on your purge."

With one last glance at me Zarbon exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Zarbon:

"Damn her!" I cursed under my breath as I strode down the almost empty hallway, my cape fluttering behind as my pace quickened with my anger.

I was so close. She had no idea what was going on and she didn't suspect a thing. But then Hoshi had to come along and defend her. Even though my power level was stronger than either of them even I knew better than to take on two strong sayians in battle, especially a pissed off one like Hoshi.

I groaned in annoyance, letting my speed decrease. I will have to have much better timing from now on. Next time I will have to make sure Hoshi is busy doing something else next time I confront Goshe. She may have slipped from my grasp twice but the next time she wont be so lucky.

I blinked at Hoshi, confused. Why did she suddenly act so protective? Zarbon wasn't being rude, if anything he was strangely nice. I stared at her back for a moment before shrugging and walking over to the dresser and removing a pair of spandex. I glanced at the clock and saw I still had around 45 minutes until our new team would be giving us a tour around the tour.

" I'm going to go take a shower." I informed Hoshi, who just gave me a solemn nod, not tearing her eyes away from the door.

I rolled my eyes at her before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me tightly.

Hoshi:

I could hardly hear Goshe talk to me before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. I was too full of rage and annoyance. How dare Zarbon come into their room and flirt with Goshe? He knew that Goshe had no idea what was going on and he took advantage of it. Even though I was very well aware that Goshe was much, much stronger than him it was just his attempt that angered me. SI had emerged from the bathroom, feelig semi happy and content, only to be filled with hatred at the sight of Zarbon standing so close to Goshe. Goshe of course was acting polite and nice like normal and didn't seem to understand that there was more to Zarbons motives then he was letting on.

I finally allowed myself to tear my gaze away from the door and sighed dramatically. I probably should inform Goshe about what was really happening on this ship. I knew well of what this ship was actually like from stories I managed to pry from my father. Sometimes I could get Father to slip up and tell me something about his past but that wasn't very often. He perfered to keep his past a secret and I didn't blame him. When I got home the last thing I wanted to do was tell my father that Zarbon was hitting on Goshe.

I sat down carefully on the bed and changed my view to the bathroom door. I really didn't want to ruin Goshe's innocence and decided that telling her the truth could be held off. After all she was much stronger than the others on the ship so no one was a real threat and besides I would make sure that I was with Goshe at all times. Truthfully that wasn't the only reason I wanted to stay around Goshe. I mainly wanted to hang around Goshe because she was the only familiar thing in this time line and she was my best friend. There was just something about her that made me feel better.

I stood up from the semi soft bed and stalked over to the dresser before yanking out a pair of gloves and gold tipped boots. Hopefully the rest of this day would be somewhat better.

Goshe:

I stepped out of the shower, heat still radiated off of me. I didn't bother grabbing a towel, instead I simply powered up a bit. The heat of my power up almost immediately evaporated the water, leaving me only a tiny bit damp.

I quickly pulled on my spandex suit and armor before wiping off some of the steam that had condensated on the small mirror and inspected my face and hair. My face portrayed a tired but happy look and my hair was as messy as ever.

"Oh well." I muttered, pushing a stray bang behind me hair, only for it to pop right back in my face.. " You win this one hair."

I was too lazy to attempt the nearly impossible mission of taming it, so instead I opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

" Hey Hoshi." I greeted, walking over to the closet and pulled on my boots and gloves. I waited to put on my scouter. My goal was to wear that annoying thing as little as possible.

" Hey." Hoshi replied. She was busy making the beds and picking up the clothes I had thrown on the floor the night before. I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled silently. Hoshi was such a neat freak. Apparently even going back in time couldn't fix that.

" Hoshi why are you cleaning the room? No one cares if it's clean or not." " That's not true. I care and besides you don't have to be such a slob. I mean clothes go in the hamper is that so hard to do?"

This time I laughed out loud, enjoying the look of annoyance that Hoshi gave me. Hoshi would always lecture me on the importance of keeping a clean room. Once she actually cleaned a part of my room for me. Though most of the time my room was fairly clean. My mother was also a neat freak and also yelled at me for being such a slob. Mother said I got that from my father. The guy that hardly ever did any housework besides tending to the radishes that my family grew. I would help my father a lot with the keeping of the radishes.

" Oh Hoshi I see that not even time travel can change the annoying habit of cleaning that you process."

I smirked at her and she scowled back.

" Hey I resent that!"

I rolled my eyes.

" Don't you have something to clean?" Hoshi scowled at me once more before returning to her cleaning spree.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I looked over at the clock. The clock read 1 o clock. Wow these people were really punctual.

I trotted over to the door and pressed the little red button on the wall once more.

The door slid open to reveal a smiling Kalo.

" Hey Kalo." I greeted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hoshi walk over to the door and nod slightly at Kalo in greeting.

"Hey Goshe, Hey Hoshi. Ready for the tour?"

I looked over at Hoshi in question and she nodded.

" Yup all set. We are going to the cafeteria right? I sure hope so. I'm starving!"

As if on cue my stomach growled in emphasis.

Kalo laughed his deep laugh before replying.

" Yep. That's where the rest of the team is waiting for us. After we will give you a complete tour and then we will have to get ready for our mission."

I felt a deep feeling of foreboding fill my stomach as I remembered the mission. We were expected to wipe out a complete race. I couldn't do that! I could hardly kill a fly without feeling guilty. I looked nervously at Kalo for a second before putting my fake smile back on. I had to find some way to get out of this. I couldn't kill an entire race of innocent creatures!


	4. Spars and a grand tour

Kalo lead us down a series of hallways until we finally reached the cafeteria. I noticed that the hallways were not as crowded as they were yesterday.  
" Hmmm that's strange." I heard Hoshi mutter. I guess she was thinking the same thing I was.  
" Here we go here's the cafeteria." Kalo informed, opening the two see through double doors and emerging in the familiar cafeteria and started walking towards the same table we sat at the day before.  
" Hey you guys!" I smiled, following Kalo over to the table and taking the exact same seat I had taken yesterday. Even Hoshi muttered a Hello as she sat down at the table beside me.  
" Hey Hoshi, Hey Goshe, sleep well?" Kasei asked, stuffing what looked like a piece of bread into his mouth.  
" Yep. How about you guys?"  
" Yup. Here we already got some food for you guys." Kasei replied, pushing a large pile of food our way. My mouth immediately started watering.  
" Oh thanks!"  
Hoshi and I immediately began digging into the pile. We managed to make a dent in it in seconds and once again our team stared wide eyed at us in amazement and disgust. They were no doubt wondering how we could eat this crap.  
" So your going to take us on a tour later?" I asked before stuffing a large piece of what looked and smelt like bread in my mouth.  
Tremo nodded, making an effort not to look at us while we eat. I guess he also hated the food served here.  
" Yes. We will show you to the bathrooms, elevators, training rooms and the way to our rooms in case you ever need us."  
I nodded in response and continued stuffing myself.  
" Its funny. You guys are so nice on this ship. Even Zarbon stopped by our room this morning just to ask how we were doing. That's nice that he cares about his warriors so much."  
That statement made even Tremo turn to look at us. I put my food back down on the plate. Did I say something wrong?  
" Lieutenant Zarbon stopped by your room this morning?" Jeice asked. He had remained silent this whole time so I was a bit surprised to find he was the one who spoke.  
" ya. He asked me how Hoshi and I were doing. It's odd though. He left as soon as he saw Hoshi. Oh well I guess someone so high up has other matters to attend to besides fraternizing with the middle class warriors."  
I noticed Tremo and Jeice exchange a nervous glance and Kalo and Rasei just lower their gaze to stare on the muck they called food.  
" What? Is something wrong?"  
Kasei shook his head.  
" No it's nothing. Anyways if you guys are done we will take you on a tour now."  
My team all began standing up one by and disposed their food in the trash reciprocal a few feet from the trashcan.  
I nodded and then looked over at Hoshi who nodded too. We followed our teams lead and threw away the scraps of food left over and hurried out the doors to catch up with the others.  
" Where are we going first?" I asked, trying to memorize the routes we should take to get to each place.  
" We are starting at the training room. We always train before a mission and besides we are eager to see just how strong ye are, mate." Jeice replied, slowing his pace to stand beside Hoshi and I. Jeice was about the same size as me so he needn't look down at me like he did Hoshi.  
I smiled brightly at that. A spar! I couldn't wait! I also wanted to see how strong our team mates were. I was hoping that they were pretty strong so that I didn't have to hold me power back that much. Of course there was no way they were stronger than about 22,000 so Hoshi and I were still going to have to hold back at least 90 percent of our power but oh well, a spar is a spar.  
" Your on!" Hoshi and I both exclaimed at the same time. Even Hoshi couldn't resist a spar. We both grinned at each other before doing a knuckle touch.  
Our team smirked at us, laughing.  
" Are you two sisters or something?" Kasei asked.  
" No we are just fri..." I cut off mid sentence. I couldn't say friends. I mean Koza had made it clear already that Sayians didn't have friends.  
Jeice suddenly began chuckling and I stared over at him, temporarily confused. Did something happen while I wasn't paying attention.  
" It's ok if you say friends,mate. Don't worry. We consider each other friends. You guys seem to be a different type of sayians. We are glad. The other sayians are so stuck up and annoying." Jeice smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled back up at him and then over at Hoshi who actually smiled back.  
I thanked Kami that we were put on this team. They seemed to understand us more than the other squads would have.  
" Here's the training room." Tremo suddenly stated. I looked away from Jeice to see several large doors. Some were propped up while others were wide open and welcoming. I counted 14 doors and only 3 were closed.  
" The closed one's mean that a spar is taking place in it." Tremo explained as if he could read my mind.  
" ohhhh... Lets go in this one!" I exclaimed, racing into the 4th door and ran into the middle of the room. The room was even larger than I thought. It was just a wide white room with a small computer in the corner. I guessed it was for training.  
I watched as the others walked into the room and turned to look at me.  
" We should do a two on two spar so Hoshi and I can both fight! So who wants to go against us first?!"  
I looked from one team mate to the other in question. Hoshi stared at the others as well and lifted an eyebrow.  
" I cant wait to see how strong you two are, so count me in!" Kasei smirked, taking a step towards Hoshi and I.  
" I will too. I have never fought a strong female sayian before. It sounds like fun!" Jeice chuckled, walking to stand next to Kasei.  
Tremo and Kalo looked at one another before nodding and retreating to the farthest corner of the room to view the fight.  
" Are you sure you wanna fight us? We are much stronger than we appear." Hoshi scoffed, folding her arms over her chest and smirked proudly.  
Kasei smirked right back at her.  
" That's good because we are too, isn't that right Jeice?"  
Jeice nodded happily before crouching into his fighting pose. Hoshi, Kasei and I followed his lead and got into our own individual fighting poses as well. I had to watch myself in this fight. If I let too much of my power lose then I might severely wound them.  
" Ready? You weaklings can take the first move." Hoshi mused, her smirk growing farther on her face. Her tail twitched excitingly behind her and I had to stifle a laugh. Hoshi was toying with them. She knew perfectly well that they stood absolutely no chance against us and she was taking advantage of that.  
Kasei and Jeice merely rolled their eyes and grinned.  
" You may regret that decision." Kasei growled playfully, leaping forward and lunging at Hoshi. Jeice followed right behind him and attacked me head on. I swiftly evaded his punch and retaliated with my own. I hit slow enough for him to block it and he did. He jumped back a step before jumping at me once more, this time performing a perfect roundhouse kick. I allowed it to hit me and I was sent crashing into the wall behind me. Part of the wall crumbled at the force and I fell onto the floor, landing on my hands and knees.  
Jeice wasted no time and was right away in my face once more, punching and kicking at me. I blocked almost every hit but every once in a while I would allow him to hit me. Each time he hit me I faked a wince, even though his hits felt like nothing more then a feather.  
After a few minutes of being on the defensive I decided to switch to the offensive. I swiftly dodged a kick sent my way and easily caught it. I smirked quickly at him before starting to spin. I spun faster and faster, bringing Jeice with me. This was a move my father had thought me.  
After several quick spins I released him and sent him plummeting into the wall. I instantly appeared right beside Jeice and attacked him once more, sending punches and kicks in a frenzy. I had to use every ounce of my self control not to lash out at him at a deadly level. It was really hard having to constrict my power to such a low level but it had to be done.  
I landed a satisfying kick to Jeice's gut and followed it up with a painful uppercut to the center of his chest. Jecie tumbled backwards from the focus and barely managed to cut himself from falling right on his butt. Jecie smiled at me and wiped a small pond of blood from where it was pooling on his lip before getting back into his fighting position.  
" Red magma attack!" Jeice roared, a large energy beam swelling up in his hands.  
I instinctively crouched down into my defensive position as well and placed my hands one behind the other.  
" Kamehameha!"  
Both of our energy beams shot out at each other at the same exact time and met head on. Neither was stronger nor weaker than the other. The beams fought viciously with each other but neither prevailed. It was an even match.  
I smirked as a clever idea came to mind. I suddenly halted my kamehameha wave and IT'ed behind Jeice. I smiled to myself as I saw Jeice's ki beam crash into the wall. Jeice looked to both sides, confused as to where I had gone. He didn't wonder that for long for I chopped him painfully in the back, sending him to painfully crash onto the ground.  
I studied my handiwork for a moment before stealing a quick glance at Hoshi and Kasei. Hoshi was on the offensive and Kasei was barely managing to dodge her furious attacks. I watched as Hoshi sent him spiraling painfully into the wall and rolled my eyes at her. Way to take it easy on him.  
I was brought back to my fight by Jeice suddenly punching me in the gut. I turned to look at him before realizing that that attack should have hurt. I stumbled backwards and faked a look of pain.  
Jeice looked questioningly at me before he slightly shrugged and lashed back out at me.  
We continued the spar for several more minutes before I decided that I should end this. I was getting bored of this weak fight.  
I broke away from the hand to hand combat that Jeice and I were engaged in and dropped down to the training room floor. I opened my mouth to call the end to the spar when Jeice beat me to it.  
" That's enough. Wow Hoshi wasn't kidding when she said you two were stronger than you looked. You are an amazing fighter."  
I blushed slightly. I never was good at reacting to compliments.  
" Thanks. You are really strong too! That was a great spar!"  
I turned around to see Hoshi strolling towards me, a triumph grin plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes at her before turning to look at Kasei. I was relieved to see that he didn't appear to be too injured. He walked fine and had a large smile on his face. He only had a few bruises and cuts that decorated his skin. I heard him utter a compliment to Hoshi who, surprisingly enough, responded with a compliment as well.  
" Wow that was some fight you guys! You were all great!" Kalo shouted from across the room while giving us an approving nod.  
" Thanks! It was a lot of fun! Jeice is really strong!"  
" Thanks, mate! Your very strong too, hell your one of the strongest people I've fought against."  
I smiled proudly at him and he gave me a similar smile in response.  
I walked over to Hoshi and punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
" How was your fight? You both seemed to be going all out."  
Hoshi rolled her eyes at my question and I smiled back. Hoshi was definitely not going all out.  
" Ya. Kasei is a tough opponent."  
Kasei grinned at Hoshi. " Your not so bad yourself. You are much stronger than I expected."  
" So let's continue the tour shall we?" Tremo asked, starting to walk out the door. " Oh and by the way, Kalo and I are expecting a fight from the two of you when we return from the mission."  
Hoshi and I smirked at Tremo's back.  
" Your on!"  
The next hour was spent on the rest of the tour. Our crew had shown us around the entire ship, or at least the parts of the ship that we were allowed to enter. By the end of the tour I knew that ship like I knew the back of my hand.  
" Oh crap!" Tremo suddenly growled as his scouter made a slight beeping sound. " We are running late for our mission. Come on! We have to report to the Docking bay quickly!"  
And with that we all raced towards the elevators. Our first mission was about to begin and I wasn't too happy about it.

Well im curious as to which of the characters is most popular so Please comment your fav character out of every one mentioned lol. Also please tell me what you think of the story and vote please!


	5. Next stop Planet Yachet!

" Hello, I'm Captain Tremo checking in for my squads mission!" Tremo huffed, waiting at a large white half circle table with a slightly smaller computer on it. Behind the giant black computer was a large green alien that reminded me of a frog. We had raced across the ship and jumped into the elevator, only to arrive at the docking bay in the nick of time. My team and I stood behind Tremo tiredly. Well at least Jeice and Kasei were tired. I guess the battle had taken more out of then than I had originally thought.

" Oh yes, Captain Tremo you arrived just in time. I had started to think that you weren't going to show up at all." The green frog thing mused, glancing up briefly at Tremo before returning his gaze to the computer. His fingers zipped across the keyboard lightening fast as he pulled something up.

" Your pods are now accessible and are programmed with data on that planet. Lord Frieza has commanded that this be a clean annihilation. Try to do as minimum damage to the land as possible. You have 4 days to completely wipe out the planets inhabitants and the trip there will last about a week. Now hurry up and go before you get behind schedule."

"Yes of course, thank you." Tremo replied, turning to us and gestured to the pods. " Hurry up and get into a pod. It doesn't matter what one."

We all nodded and walked towards a pod. I activated my scouter and pressed the familiar button to open the pod and once the pod door was completely opened I entered it. I was disappointed to see that this pod was no bigger than the one I had rode in yesterday, though I did notice that it was of a higher technology and the seat was much more comfortable.

The pod door slammed shut as soon as I had sat down and the familiar robotic voice filled the small pod.

" Lift off in 3..." I shifted around to get into a more comfortable position and gripped the sides of the small chair tightly, bracing myself for the shaky liftoff. "2...1."

Instantly the pod shot up from it's resting place on the ship and I squeezed my eyes shut as I got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. The lightening fast launch lasted only seconds before I felt the force on the pod lessen slightly and I opened my eyes hesitantly. In another few moments the uneasy feeling in my stomach disappeared and I sat up straighter in my seat and strained my neck to peer out the small circular window. The stars whizzed by as the space pod shot though space at an alarming speed.

I tore my gaze from the window as I saw a bright light fill the pod. I looked over to see the large screen in front of me that was black just moments ago was now filled with the faces of my team members.

" Is this trip really going to take a week?" Hoshi complained, shifting around in her seat. " I cant stay in this cramped up pod for a week!"

" Yes we have to stay in here for a week but it's really not as bad as it sounds. I mean you sleep through most of it." Kalo replied, looking slightly squished in the small pod. I wondered how he even managed to fir though the door. He looked much too big to fit in such a tiny pod.

" What? I can't sleep for a week!" Hoshi growled, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

" He doesn't mean sleep in the normal term. he meant sleep in forced by chemical air." Tremo explained, shifting in his seat. " If you look to your right there is a large red button enclosed by a glass dome. Lift the dome up and press the red button to activate the sleeping chemical air. As soon as you push that button the chemical air will be released from special pouches on the top of the pod that puts you to sleep almost instantly. But the chemical gas doesnt only put you to sleep, it also monitors your vital functions and gives you the required amount of nutrition needed in one day. Although it still isn't a good substitution for actual nutrition that comes from food. If you go too long using only this and not eating then you will get very skinny and weaker. But it is good for long trips so tha..."

" How about a bathroom? Does this heap of junk have a bathroom?" Hoshi cut in, seemingly bored from Tremo's long explanation.

Tremo sighed before shaking his head. " No there is no bathroom. The gas isn't actual food so you won't have to go to the bathroom until you wake up."

Hoshi stared disbelievingly at the screen before crossing her arms. " Oh please. I doubt this so called energy gas can even put me to sleep." Hoshi then used her tail to flick open the doom enclosing the large red button and slammed the button down. " I swear to Kami if this is some kind of hoax I will..." Hoshi suddenly closed her eyes and fell back against her seat as an odd looking green gas filled her pod. She snored slightly and her tail twitched as she feel into a deep sleep.

I heard my team crack up at what had occurred and I couldn't help but join in. I watched as her screen suddenly went black before completely disappearing from the screen, slightly enlarging the rest of my team's screens.

" I'll explain the rest of the mission when we arrive on the planet because apparently Hoshi decided to take a nap." Tremo snickered, leaning back in his seat. " Good bye and see you in a week."

Before anyone could reply Tremo's screen disappeared in the same Fashion that Hoshi's had and that left only Kalo, Jeice, Kasei and I .

" I'm going to go too. See you in a week." Kasei and Kalo said, giving Jeice and I a quick wave before their screens disappeared as well.

I stared awkwardly at Jeice's screen for a few moments, unsure as to what to say.

" Well I'm going to go too. A week's sleep sounds heavenly right now, especially after that beating I took." Jeice smiled.

I smiled back at him and rubbed the back of my neck, wincing slightly as my funny bone made contact with the hard top of the pod.

" Ya I'm super tired from that fight as well. It was lots of fun! Well see you in a week."

Jeice gave me a slight wave before his screen left just like the others. As soon as Jeice left the screen in front of me switched to black, leaving me with only my thoughts.

I sighed heavily and leaned back against the plush seat. I was still unsure about this mission. I couldn't kill a bunch of innocent creatures. I was not a monster. I peered up at the top of the pod, deep in thought. I wasn't sure what I could do. I highly doubted that I could persuade the others to not kill the inhabitants of the planet, I mean I could tell they liked Killing off races about as much as I did. If they had a choice they would just leave the planet in peace, but they couldn't. They were merely trying to survive.

" Well worrying about this now won't help. Maybe after a long rest I will come up with a good plan." I muttered to myself. I leaned over and flicked the dome on the pod up and gently pressed the red button.

I fell back into my seat and adjusted myself into a more comfortable position. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up to an asleep tail. Almost instantly I felt an overwhelming urge and sleep and my eyelids felt as if they weighted a ton. I slowly allowed them to droop shut and I was instantly asleep. My last thoughts were " I will not become a murderer like frieza's men."


	6. I will not become a killer!

" We will be reaching your destination in 10 minutes. You may wake up now." A robotic voice chirped.

I groggily turned over in my sleep before slowly opening my eyes. I tried to sit up, only to realize that the rest of my body did not hear the wake up call. I groaned and this time forced myself into a sitting position. I studied my surroundings briefly before yawning and stretching. Well at least I tried to stretch. The pod wasn't exactly big so I only managed to stretch my arms a bit.

I shielded my eyes as the black screen in front of me lit up to reveal Hoshi's sleepy face.

" Hey Goshe, you look tired." Hoshi smirked, rubbing her eyes.

I smiled back at her and rolled my eyes.

" So do you. So did you sleep well?"

Hoshi shrugged. " Ya I guess, though these chairs don't allow you much room to move. Did we really sleep for an entire week?"

" Ya I guess so, considering the computer just told me that we would be landing in 10 minutes."

Hoshi was about to respond when the screen suddenly blackened and the annoying robotic voice appeared on the intercom once more.

" We are entering the planet's atmosphere. Be prepared for impact. A mild turbulence has been detected."

I nodded slightly at the voice and leaned back against the chair, giving the side of the chair my ever so famous death grip. Within a few minutes I felt the familiar feeling of the pod slicing through the air. I stiffened slightly, readying myself for the impact that was sure to come at any moment.

I felt a sickening crunch as the pod landed onto the firm, hard ground of the planet we were sent to conquer. Though surprisingly enough this time I didn't bump my head against anything during the crash.

I watched the pod's door slowly open and I almost instantly crawled out of the pod once the door was fully opened. I was tired of being stuck in such a small space and was itching for a taste of freedom.

As soon as I exited the pod I stared at my new surroundings. I was amazed to see that the entire planet was blue. The sky was a brilliant light blue that almost completely matched the lush terrain that surrounded me. The grass and other vegetation was a breathtaking baby blue and was soft to the touch. I bent down and ran my fingers through the silky grass and smiled peacefully. This place was beautiful. It reminded me of icicles though it wasn't quite as cold.

I returned to my standing position and took a deep breath of fresh air. The planet's air was fresh and a tad cold, causing my throat to burn a bit.

"Goshe!" A voice bellowed.

I turned around just in time to see Hoshi sprinting towards me and then when she got close enough she tackled me, sending me onto the ground. I blinked once at her before snickering and rolling my eyes. Hoshi was crushing me in one of her unbreakable hugs.

" Hey Hoshi. I'm guessing you missed me?"

Hoshi whacked me on the top of my head at my comment and I stuck my tongue out at her.

" Of course I missed you, you baka! That ship is so lonely!"

I struggled away from Hoshi's hug and stood up. Hoshi followed my lead and grinned at me.

" Oh Hoshi your crazy." I laughed, sticking my arm through hers and smiled at her.

" There you two are. How was your trip?" Kasei asked, emerging from his space pod that had landed directly beside mine and strolled towards Hoshi and I.

Hoshi opened her mouth to complain to Kasei about the trip but a quick elbow to the ribs shut her up.

" It was fine. How was yours?" I asked, removing my arm from Hoshi's and crossed them.

" I've had better. That landing was quite something though. Usually it's a lot smoother than that. I guess that this high gravity is what caused it."

I raised an eyebrow at Kasei in question. It was then that I realized Kasei was slightly hunched over.

Kasei looked curiously back at Hoshi and I.

" Don't you feel the gravity?"

" No not really. Considering our home planet was 10 times the normal gravity level this doesn't affect us much." Hoshi covered, stretching her arms tiredly.

" Oh that's right. Planet Vegeta did have an odd gravity level."

I nodded in response and we stood there in silence for a few more moments until the rest of our squad joined us.

" Ok now that everyone is awake I will explain the further details of our mission." Tremo mused, turning to look at Hoshi at the "Now that everyone is awake" part.

Hoshi glared back at him and rolled her eyes, her tail twitching in embarrassment.

" Anyway this planet is ordered to be a clean annihilation. Try your best not to damage the landscape. The inhabitants of this planet are considerably weak so they shouldn't pose much of a problem. We have four days to clear this planet of it's inhabitants."

My whole body stiffened at our assignment. Wipe out the entire race? I couldn't do that.

" Can't we just make some sort of agreement with them and let them live?" I asked nervously, lowering my gaze to the ground.

I could feel my team's stares on me but I didn't dare look up at them.

" What? No. Lord Frieza ordered the annihilation of their race, besides your a sayian. Your race usually enjoys fights." Tremo replied. A tinge of disgust could be heard in his voice at the mention of the Sayian race. We weren't exactly the most loved race in the galaxy.

" Just because I'm a sayian doesn't mean I enjoy hurting others! That's stereotypical!" I growled defensively, feeling a bit of rage well inside of me. Did they really believe Hoshi and I enjoy causing pain to others.

I heard Hoshi growl slightly at Tremo's comment as well.

" Well it doesn't matter. Come on we are wasting time. Let's move out."

I crossed my arms even tighter in defiance and turned away from there.

The team started walking forwards and Jeice looked back at Hoshi and I and raised one of his white eyebrows.

" Aren't you coming?"

The rest of the team glanced back at us in question.

I glared menacingly back at them.

" No. I will not help you destroy a race! Go ahead and go, but don't expect us to help."

I didn't give them enough time to respond before I flew off into the distance, allowing myself to power up slightly above my set 20,000 power level. I didn't need to turn around to know that Hoshi was flying right behind me. We shot through the sky at an alarming speed. Where we were going I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had to get away from them. I didn't hate them for what they were doing. I knew that they did what they did because they were merely trying to survive, and even if they refused to kill off the planet then Frieza would only send another group to conquer it.

After clearing several miles I slowed my pace and finally landed in a large clearing that was completely surrounded by blue woods. I heard a soft thud as Hoshi landed beside me and I looked over at her, my face showed a sad expression. I had to allow them to destroy this race. If I didn't then I knew it would somehow mess up the time line. This planet had to meet it's fate, no matter if I liked it or not.

" Here let's go see if we can find something to eat. I'm starved!" Hoshi suggested, smiling warmly at me. She knew how much the idea of innocent people getting hurt pained me.

I smiled meekly back at her before nodding my head.

" Ya I'm starving too."

Hoshi grinned back at me and we both set off to hunt down some animals. I considered making food for our team as well. Even though I still wasn't very happy with what they were doing they were still my friends and my allies and it wasn't like they wanted to kill. I could tell the idea pained them almost as much as it pained Hoshi and I.

After a few hours of hunting we managed to collect enough food for ourselves and the rest of the team. We had caught animals of all sorts on this planet. Their different colors were a refreshing change from the light blue landscape. Most were a purplish pinkish color while others were pitch black and some that we saw were even white and yellow. We were now back at camp with 3 large animals with us. They were around the size of an elephant on Earth and were a pure white color. Unlike the other animals on the planet they had skin instead of fur, which was part of the reason we chose these animals over the others. Fur proved to be only annoying and you had to waste a lot of time shaving them before you could cook them properly.

Hoshi and I were currently roasting our catch over the fire. Even though we weren't a huge fan of killing animals we sometimes did it in order to catch something to eat after training for a while.

" Hey can you pass me the berries?" I asked, turning around to look at Hoshi who was busily turning one of the large animals over the fire.

" ya sure, here you go." Hoshi replied, handing me a large pile of berries that were delicately perched on top of a large strip of blue bark that I had removed from a tree while hunting.

" Thank you."

I silently thanked my mother for forcing me to learn how to cook. I grabbed a handful of berries and placed them on another piece of bark that I had laid out in front of me. I was making a little sauce that my mother had taught me only weeks ago. I had to improvise some ingredients but I guessed that it would still turn out pretty well.

I picked up a small rock that was laying beside me and began to crush the blue berries in front of me. I flinched slightly as another ear piercing wail filled the air. I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head. We had heard wails like that throughout the day. Hoshi had to hold me back several times from flying over to where the screams where coming from and helping the poor creatures from their cruel fates.

I concentrated on what I was doing and tuned the screams out. I couldn't jeopardize the future, I had to let history take it's course."

Within another hour the sun high over was beginning to set and we were just beginning to eat the meal we had prepared.

" Wow this sauce is really good Goshe!" Hoshi exclaimed upon her first bite into the sauce covered creature.

I smiled proudly at that remark and bite into my own piece. Hoshi was right. The sauce was delectable and so was the meat of the animal. It reminded me somewhat of chicken.

" Thanks. My mom made me learn how to make it. She said that it was a woman's duty to cook in her family."

Hoshi and I both snickered at that. Neither of us were big fans of cooking so we had both claimed that it would be our husband's jobs when we got married.

" That's funny. My mom told me the exact opposite. She said that I shouldn't cook for my husband because I would probably end up killing by food poison. Turns out I'm not the best cook."

I took a cautious glance at the meat in front of me before shrugging and digging in again. " Well I think the meat you made tastes great!"

Before Hoshi could respond we heard a slight rustling in the woods behind us and we instantly turned around in our seats to see the rest of our team mates emerge from the woods. An angry expression was plastered on Tremo's face and the others just stared at us, expressionless, though I noticed a tinge of guilt on Jeice's expression.

" Where the hell have you two been?"


End file.
